Am I Too Late to Love You?
by Zell's Girl with a Pigtail
Summary: [ COMPLETED!] Zell's in love with his best friend, the girl w pigtails, and vice versa, but gwp's bf, the conceited SeeD, stands in their way OO . Filled with love, heartaches, and misunderstandings. a Zell mustread! feat. Quistis w a twist!
1. Zell's In Love

Zell Dincht and all the FF8 characters are owned or something by Squaresoft. No copyright violations intended so please don't sue me.  
  
ZELL: ZELL  
GIRL WITH A PIGTAIL: AYA  
CONCEITED SEED: REX  
  
Is It Too Late to Love You?  
Part 1 and 2 combined.  
  
  
"It is now or never," Zell thought to himself, "I'm going to tell Aya how I feel about her today." As Zell headed for Aya's room in the dormitory, a nervous feeling came over him. "Am I too late?," he thought, "Why do I have this feeling that I'm too late?"  
  
Zell knocked on Aya's door, and a few seconds later, a pretty young girl with dark brown eyes with shoulder-length hair in a pigtail opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Zell. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to speak with you, Aya. It's very important. Can I come in for a minute?"  
  
"Oh, of course," Aya said as she moved out of the way to let Zell in, "but you better make it quick because I need to get ready for my date with Rex. He'll be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Rex? You're going out on a date with Rex tonight?" Zell muttered a curse under his breath.  
  
"Yes, I'm going on a date with Rex. In case you haven't noticed, we've been going out for a while now." Aya told Zell.  
  
"I know. It's just that I didn't realize you two are getting so serious."  
  
"Rex is a great guy, Zell. He's sweet, smart, funny, and he loves me. Anyway, maybe it's just me, but I always have this weird feeling that you two don't like each other very much. I don't want to have to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend. Please get along with him, Zell, or at least try for my sake."  
  
"I will. It's just that...."  
  
Intercom Announcement: "This is Xu speaking. Will Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, and Zell Dincht please report to the third floor immediately. This concerns your next mission. Again, will Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, and Zell Dincht please report to the third floor. That is all, for now."  
  
"You better get going, Zell. You don't want to be late. Besides, I'm sure that whatever it is you want to tell me can wait some other time."  
  
"It can't wait. I need to tell you now." Zell lightly held her shoulders, looked deeply into her eyes and said, " I've never done this or felt this way before....I don't know where to start...I know that I may be too late say this but I'm going to say it, anyway. Aya, I..."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Aya, open up. It's me."  
Zell muttered a curse under his breath.  
  
"Hold on a minute, Rex." Aya waited for Zell to continue what he was going to say. She looked deeply into his eyes and just waited. Seconds passed, but Zell still didn't say a word. Zell was having a hard time getting the words out of his mouth.  
  
"You better open the door." Zell said finally, "You don't want to keep Rex waiting."  
  
"Oh, okay." Looking disappointed, Aya headed to open the door. But before she opened the door, she turned her head around and saw Zell drop his head down and shake it from side to side.  
  
"Hello there, my sweet princess." Rex told Aya as he handed her a dozen roses and bent down his head to kiss her.  
  
Across the room, Zell saw Aya's lips touch Rex's.  
Zell could feel his heart break into a thousand little pieces. God, I wish I'm dead. Zell thought to himself.   
  
Rex lifted his head and saw Zell watching them. "Hello, Zell. I didn't know you were here."  
  
"I just stopped by to say hello." Zell told him.   
  
"There's going to be a dance this coming Saturday. Will you be there, Zell? I'm planning on taking Aya there with me." Rex said with a grin on his face.  
  
Why are you rubbing it in you son of a .....   
  
"Of course, Zell will be there. Zell's been mentioning a girl to me, lately. From the way he describes her, it sounds like he's deeply in love her. Zell haven't introduced her to me nor mentioned what her name is, so I'm assuming that Zell is going to introduce her to me at the dance." Aya told Rex.  
  
"Is that right? Well, I can't wait to meet her too, Zell. Don't forget to introduce her to us at the dance. I want to meet the girl that has Zell's heart." Rex smirked.  
  
"Oh look at the time! We're going to be late, Rex. Let me go to my room and get my coat for a minute, okay."  
  
While Aya went to her room to get her coat, Rex walked over to Zell and made a comment only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "I don't know if you really love that girl that you've been talking to Aya about, but I do know that you have feelings for Aya. Don't deny it, Zell. I know what's going on. Stay away from Aya."  
  
Before Zell could respond to what Rex just said, Aya walked back into the room.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" Aya asked as she grabbed her purse.  
  
"Oh nothing." Rex said. "Zell was just telling me to take good care of you, tonight."  
  
"That's very sweet of you, Zell" Aya smiled at Zell, but as she smiled at him, Zell just looked at her with a longing look in his eyes.  
  
Intercom Announcement: "This is Xu speaking again. Zell Dincht, please report to the third floor immediately. Everyone is waiting for you."  
  
"I better be going," Zell said, "They're waiting for me."  
  
"Zell?" Aya said.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"I won't." Zell said. Nothing could hurt me any more than seeing you with him, he thought.  
  
THAT EVENING AT THE CAFETERIA  
  
"Zell? Zell?" Quistis waved her hand in front of Zell's face, "Oh Zell?!!"  
  
"Huh, what?!!"  
  
"What's wrong with you, today? You have yourself a plate full of hotdogs right in front of you, and you still haven't eaten one. Are you feeling okay?  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, Quis. Maybe Zell had one too many hotdogs for today." Irvine said jokingly as he ate his food.  
  
"I don't know. Something is not right. Zell's been quiet ever since the meeting this afternoon. Did something happen to you before the meeting, Zell?" asked Quistis.  
  
"No. It's what didn't happen."  
  
"Oh no! You mean you still haven't told Aya how you feel about her?" Selphie asked.  
  
"How could I tell her? She's in a serious relationship with Rex." Zell said as he leaned back on his chair.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Squall asked.  
  
"Zell's in love with Aya." Rinoa answered. "Zell, why don't you just tell her. Didn't she use to like you? I'm sure that if you tell her how you feel, she'll be with you and ditch that meanie, Rex."  
  
"People told me that she used to like me, but now I'm not really sure. I guess she moved on when she realized that I didn't feel the same way. I fell in love with her too late." Zell said regretfully.  
  
"Just tell her how you feel. You have nothing to lose." Squall said.  
  
"Look everybody! Squall's opening up again!" Rinoa said cheerfully.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What am I going to do, guys?" Zell said. "The dance is going to be in a couple of days and Aya is expecting me to introduce her to the "love of my life." How am I going to do that when she is the one I was talking to her about. Why did I make her believe that there is someone else? I thought that she would realize that I was talking about her, but I guess she was not able to realize that."  
  
"Just tell her that there's no other girl." Quistis told Zell.  
  
"It's easier said than done, Quistis." Zell told her.  
  
"Well, you better come up with a girl to introduce to Aya soon. You don't want to look like a fool in front of Aya and Rex." Irvine said.  
  
"I know." Zell said softly as he wondered what Aya was doing at that moment.  
  
AT A TIMBER RESTAURANT  
  
"Aya? Aya?" Rex said softly.  
  
"Huh, what is it Rex? Did you ask me a question?"  
  
"I asked you what's on your mind."  
  
"Oh nothing," Aya told him. Just Zell, she thought.  
  
During the whole evening, Aya's mind kept thinking about Zell. What was he going to tell her? she thought. At times, she thought that Zell was going to tell her that he loves her, but everytime that idea popped into her mind, she was reminded of the fact that Zell told her himself that he's in love with another girl.   
  
Aya still has feeling for Zell. As a matter of fact, she's still in love with him. But after months of waiting for him, she realized that she needs to move on, or at least try to. Aya loves Rex. Really, she does, but she's not in love with him. If Zell were ever to tell her that he loves her, she would leave Rex in a heartbeat. Why dream that that day will ever come? Aya thought to herself. Zell is in love with another girl. When Zell told her that, her world collapsed, but Rex was there to pick up the pieces.   
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Yes, Rex?" Aya said.   
  
"Is there anything going on between you and Zell Dincht?"  
  
"What?!!! Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just want to know. Well, is there?"  
  
Yes! No! I don't know! Aya thought. "No Rex. Zell and I are just friends. Please don't worry about my relationship with him. He's just concerned about me, that's all. He's in love with some girl, so please don't worry about a thing." Aya reassured Rex. "I'm here with you. I love you" But do I really? she asked her heart.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING, ZELL AND THE GANG BEGAN TO GO THEIR SEPARATE WAYS AND HEADED FOR THEIR DORM ROOMS.  
  
"Quistis, wait!!" Zell yelled as he ran down the hall just in time to catch Quistis before she closed her door.  
  
"Zell, please lower your voice." She said.  
  
"I need to ask you a huge favor and I'm hoping that you'll say you'll do it."  
  
"What is it, Zell?"  
  
"I need you to pretend to be the other girl for me at the dance."  
  
  
  
  



	2. At the Dance

"You need me to do what?!" Quistis shockingly said as she pulled Zell inside her dorm room.  
  
"I need you to..."  
  
"Zell, I heard you perfectly clear, but are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?! No one will believe that we have feelings for each other."  
  
"We'll make everyone believe. Please Quistis. Please help me. I don't know who else to ask." Zell said as he got down on his knees and begged. "You're my only hope."  
  
"Zell, will you please get up?"   
  
"I won't get up until you decide to help me." Zell said while giving Quistis the puppy-dog look. "Pleeease Quisty."  
  
"Oh, all right!" Quistis sighed. "But you better make sure that the group knows about this."  
  
AT THE DANCE  
  
The dance held that evening was Balamb Garden's Summer Formal Ball. The grand ballroom where the dance was held was already packed with people when Zell and the gang got there. Ladies were dressed up in gowns while the men where dressed up in tuxedos. People were dancing, eating, drinking champagne, and talking among their friends.  
  
Zell took a deep breath as he entered the room. "I hope this works," Zell whispered to Quistis.  
  
"I think it already is working, Zell." Quistis said.  
The minute Zell and Quistis entered the ballroom, they could hear people talking about them.  
  
"Quistis is going out with Zell Dincht?!!" you can hear some of Quistis's Trepies say.  
  
"Nooooo, Quistis, NOOO!!" you hear another one say.  
  
"I guess your Trepies are disappointed that you're with me," Zell mentioned to Quistis.  
  
"I bet you someone is a bit heartbroken that I'm with you." Quistis told Zell as she glanced in Aya's direction.  
  
Across the room, Aya was having a conversation with Rex and his friends. She couldn't believe that she was going to meet Zell's "love" tonight. Excitement filled her heart, but at the same time, so did sadness.  
  
Suddenly, she heard someone mention Zell's name in one of the nearby tables.   
  
"Zell Dincht? Who would have thought she'd go out with someone like him."  
  
"Zell's here!!" Aya excitedly thought to herself. "But who is the girl they're referring to?"  
  
Aya turned around to look at the ballroom entrance and saw Zell holding Quistis's hand.   
  
Quistis is Zell's love.  
  
Zell looked especially handsome that evening. Dressed in a black tuxedo, Zell looked very distinguished and mature. With his hair trimmed short, he looked like a perfect gentleman. Quistis, on the other hand, was also quite stunning. Dressed in a long, black, one-strap gown that showed off her wonderful figure, Quistis looked very glamorous. Her hair was up in a very fashionable style and her make-up was perfect. Aya couldn't think of any other couple who looked as good as Zell and Quistis that night.  
  
"I see you spotted Zell and his mystery love." Rex whispered in Aya's ear as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Quistis, what do we do?" Zell asked Quistis as he saw Aya across the room.  
  
"Well, I think it would be best for us to go over there and have you introduce us as a couple. I'm pretty sure that you want to get this part of the night over with." Quistis told Zell as they headed in Aya and Rex's direction.  
  
Zell couldn't keep his eyes off of Aya. As Zell and Quistis walked toward Aya and Rex, Zell couldn't help but notice how beautiful Aya looked that evening. Dressed in a long white silk gown, Aya looked like an angel. Her hair was up in a simple hairstyle and secured with tiny glittery pins. She was hardly wearing any make-up except maybe for a light touch of her rose-colored lipstick for her lips and pale-pink blush for her cheeks. Zell found Aya's sweet and innocent look very alluring.   
  
"Look who we have here." Rex said as Zell and Quistis finally reached them.  
  
"Hi Aya." Zell said as he smiled at Aya.  
  
"Hi." Aya softly said back.  
  
"Aren't you going to properly introduce us to your girlfriend, Zell?" Rex said as he stood next to Aya and protectively placed his right arm over her shoulders. Zell knew that Rex did that intentionally to remind him of the conversation they had at Aya's dorm room a couple of days ago.  
  
"Aya, Rex, I'd like to properly introduce you both to my girlfriend, Quistis Trepe."   
  
A FEW HOURS LATER AT ZELL AND THE GANG'S TABLE  
  
"Zell, please put down that glass of champagne. I believe that's your fourth glass this evening." Selphie worriedly told Zell.  
  
"I'm fine, Selphie. I'm just fine." Zell told Selphie as he looked at Aya and Rex dance happily at the dance floor.   
  
"Zell, I agree with Selphie, you really should put that glass down." Rinoa said.  
  
"I said I'm fine. Please just let me be." Zell said as he picked up his glass of champagne and took another sip while watching Aya laugh at something Rex said.  
  
"I don't like what's happening to you, Zell. You haven't been yourself all evening. If you continue to drink tonight, you might end up doing something that you'll regret tomorrow." Quistis continued.  
  
"I already have regrets." Zell responded as he took another sip of champagne from his glass.  
  
"Ladies, you're all over-reacting. Can't you guys see that our Zell here is in love?" Irvine jumped in to say.  
  
"We know that, Irvine. However, it does not mean that it gives Zell the excuse to get drunk tonight." Quistis responded.  
  
"Zell, I agree with Quistis. You really should put that glass down. Aya is having a great time tonight. You deserve the same. I don't want to discourage you from telling Aya how you feel, but it appears to me that Aya is very happy with Rex. You deserve to be happy, and drinking is not the way to go about it. You and Quistis planned on going to this dance as a couple. I think it's about time that you play that part. People are starting to wonder if you two really are going out. You dragged Quistis into this. I think the least you can do is show her a good time instead of getting yourself drunk." Squall said.  
  
Everyone looked at Squall, especially Rinoa, who was shocked to hear Squall say more than three sentences at one time. "Uh, Squall's right, Zell. You really should start playing the part of Quistis's boyfriend. I agree with Squall. Everyone is a bit skeptical of you two pairing up." Rinoa told him. "As for you, Squall, I'm really glad that you're becoming more open about your opinions" Rinoa gladly said as she hugged Squall.  
  
"Squall's right. I apologize for my behavior, everyone. It's just that," Zell sighed, "I wish I'm the one there on the dance floor dancing with Aya instead of Rex."  
  
"It's all right, Zell." Quistis placed her hand on Zell's shoulder. "We understand what you're going through. How about a dance, huh? I'm not very good at dancing but we both sure could use it right about now."  
  
"Let's go. I guess it's about time we start having fun this evening."  
  
Zell and Quistis danced at the dance floor. At first, they were a bit uncomfortable dancing with each other, but after a while, they actually started having fun. They were laughing, and having a great time.  
  
ON THE OTHER END OF THE DANCE FLOOR  
  
Aya watched Zell and Quistis dance. Her heart ached as she watched Zell and Quistis look so happy together.  
  
They look so perfect. Aya thought to herself. But I wish I'm the one Zell is holding in his arms instead of Quistis.   
  
"Having fun, princess?" Rex whispered in Aya's ear as they danced.  
  
"Uh huh." Aya said as she forced a smile at Rex.  
  
Rex knew that Aya was not having a great time. When Zell introduced Quistis as his girlfriend, Rex was pretty sure that he felt Aya's mood change. Aya became a bit distant somehow.  
  
Aya told Rex that nothing was going on between her and Zell Dincht. However, Rex was not convinced. Rex could sense the attraction between Aya and Zell. He knew for weeks that Zell had feelings for Aya, and that Aya had feelings for Zell. However, Rex did not know how much Aya felt for Zell until this evening when Zell introduced Quistis as his girlfriend. Rex realized that Aya possibly feels more than just friendship for Zell.  
  
Rex does not want to loose Aya because he had fallen deeply in love with her. He promised himself that he was not going to give Aya up so easily. He'll fight for her love and make her realize that he is the one for her.  
  
"Mr. Rex Barton?" A messenger interrupted Rex and Aya's dance.  
  
"Yes. I'm Rex Barton. Who might you be?"  
  
"I'm officer Fei, Commander Rowen's messenger. Commander Rowen wants to see you right away concerning the Neo-Galbadian crisis. He needs your advice since you're a war tactics specialist."  
  
"Couldn't you send another specialist to see him?" Rex asked.  
  
"Sorry, sir, but Commander Rowen asked for you personally."  
  
"It's all right, Rex. You go on ahead." Aya jumped in to say. "I need to get some fresh air, anyway. I'll be waiting for you at the balcony until you come back."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh huh." Aya reassured him.  
  
"I promise I won't take long. I'll be back before you know it." Rex said as he kissed Aya and went on his way.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Zell and Quistis were having a great time dancing on the dance floor. However, in the back of Zell's mind, he couldn't help but think about what Squall said earlier.  
  
"Quistis?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yes, Zell?"  
  
"Should I just let it go?"  
  
"Let what go?"  
  
"Aya."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, Squall's words got to me. He said that Aya seems happy with Rex. Do you think it's for the best to just let her be happy with him?"  
  
Quistis was quiet for a moment, and then said, "Honestly Zell, I don't know. I agree with Squall that Aya seems happy with Rex, but I don't think it means that you should just let her go without even finding out how she feels about you."  
  
"I think I'm too late, Quistis. I missed my chance with Aya. I doubt she'll want to leave Rex for me. Rex has so much more to offer her. Besides, I couldn't even to get the words out of my mouth whenever I try to tell her that I love her. I choke, Quistis. I simply choke." Zell told Quistis.  
  
"Well, you'll never know if Aya wants to be with you until you tell her how you feel, Zell. We all know that she had feelings for you once, I think it's possible that she'll have feelings for you again."  
  
Zell sighed and said, "I want to tell her how I feel, but it's impossible to do so since Rex is always around."  
  
All of a sudden, as if a sign of help from God, Zell saw Rex walk quickly off the dance floor and out the main ballroom entrance.  
  
Where is he going and why is Aya not with him? Zell thought to himself.  
  
"Thinking about Aya?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yeah, sort of. I just saw Rex leave the ballroom, but Aya did not leave with him. I wonder what happened between the two of them?" said Zell.  
  
"Why don't you ask her? I don't know where she is but I'm sure she's around here somewhere. You should go and look for her."  
  
"You think I should, but wouldn't people wonder why I went to see her and not stayed out here with you? In case you forgot, we're supposed to be a couple."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Zell. I'll go and talk to Xu over there so it wouldn't look like you left me. If anyone asks where you went, I'll just tell them that you went to talk to a friend. Don't worry about a thing, Zell. I have it covered. Now go. Go on and see if Aya is okay."  
  
"Thanks, Quisty. You're such a great friend." And with that, Zell hugged Quistis tight, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Before Aya went out into the balcony, she glanced at the area where Zell and Quistis were dancing. Aya could barely find Zell and Quistis because the dance floor was crowded, but somehow she managed to spot them. From where Aya was standing, Aya saw Quistis say something to Zell, and all of a sudden, she saw Zell happily hug and kiss Quistis.   
  
Aya felt her heart ache seeing Zell kiss Quistis. However, little did Aya know that Zell only kissed Quistis on the cheek.  
  
AT THE BALCONY  
  
Aya leaned against the balcony and looked up at the night sky. But as she looked at the star-filled sky, she only thought of Zell.  
  
Oh, Zell. Aya thought to herself, Why couldn't you love me that way?   
  
All evening long, Aya tried to put up a happy façade. She smiled even though deep down her heart was aching. Every once in a while, she would look in Zell and Quistis's direction and catch the two of them smiling at each other. It broke Aya's heart each time she saw them smile. Aya regretted not telling Zell about her feelings for him. She had so many chances when it was just the two of them.  
  
Before she started dating Rex, she and Zell always went to Rinaul Coast (this is the beach near Balamb Town) and watched the sunset together. They would talk and laugh, and enjoy watching the sun go down. She had a lot of opportunities to tell Zell how she felt then, but she always felt that it would be better if she made him fall in love with her.   
  
For months, it was just Aya and Zell, until Rex became interested in her. Rex asked her out many times, but she always declined by saying that she had other plans. However, she declined not because she was busy; she declined because she loved Zell, and was hoping that Zell would someday become interested in her.  
  
Aya waited and waited for Zell, but it appeared to Aya that Zell would never feel the same way. One day, while Aya and Zell where watching the sunset at Rinaul Coast, Aya asked Zell what he thought of Rex.  
  
"He seems like a nice guy." Zell told her.  
  
"You really think so?" Aya asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why? Are you interested in him?"  
  
"Well, he's been asking me out and I've been wondering if I should go out with him. Should I go out with him, Zell?" Aya asked, hoping he'd tell her no.   
  
"Of course."  
  
Looking disappointed, Aya said, "You're not going to get mad or anything?"  
  
"Of course not. Why would I be? It's not like there's anything going on between us other than friendship."  
  
As Aya recalled the memory, her eyes started tearing up. She bent her head down, and told herself that she should have let Zell go back then when he said that.   
  
"I guess it's time I let you go, Zell. You want someone like Quistis in your life. I know now that I don't stand a chance to be with you. I'm finally going to let you go." Aya told herself.  
  
"Aya?" Startled by the deep voice, Aya turned around to face the person standing behind her without having the chance to blink away the tears in her eyes.  
  
When Aya turned around, she bumped into the stranger. She looked up, and saw Zell looking down at her with such a concerned look on his face.  
  
Zell saw the tears in her eyes, and immediately felt like running after Rex and punching him in the face.  
  
"Did Rex do this to you?!" Zell said as he gently placed his hands on Aya's shoulders. Turning on his heels, Zell said, "I'm going to get that son of a.."   
  
"Zell, no!" Aya told him as she grabbed his arm. "Rex didn't do this to me." You did.  
  
"Then why are you all teary-eyed? What happened, Aya?" Zell questioned her.  
  
"I'm...I'm just tired, that's all. I uh have a headache." She lied. More like a heartache.  
  
"Are you sure Rex didn't hurt you?" The concerned look on Zell's face was still there.  
  
"Zell, I assure you he didn't hurt me. I'm just not feeling well, that's all."  
  
"Then you better get inside before you get more sick. C'mon, I'll go in with you."  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. I just need some fresh air. Besides, it's too noisy in there. It'll just make my headache worse." Aya told him as she turned herself around to face the balcony. "You better get back inside, Zell. You don't want Quistis to worry."   
  
Zell knew that something was bothering her, but he didn't know what to say. Aya wanted him to leave, but he didn't want to leave her like this.  
  
"Uh, Quistis is busy having a conversation with Xu. Do you mind if I stay out here with you for a little while?" Zell said as he put both of his hands in his pockets and stood beside her.  
  
"No, I don't mind."  
  
Aya and Zell stood next to each other without saying a word as they watched the stars in the sky. After a while, Zell turned his head to the left and gazed down at Aya.   
  
Aya looked very beautiful. As she looked up at the night sky, the gentle breeze softly blew the strands of hair on the side of her face. Zell wanted to brush those loose strands of hair to the back of her ear, but he felt that it was best that he not do that because she seemed to be lost in her thought.  
  
"What is she thinking about?" Zell thought to himself. "What could possibly be putting that sad look in her eyes?" Zell wished that he knew what was weighing so heavily on her mind.  
  
As Zell continued to look at Aya, he realized that it was the perfect time to ask her if she was happy with Rex. Actually, Zell would rather tell Aya how he felt about her, but Squall's words were still bothering him in the back of his mind.   
  
Zell realized that if Aya truly were happy with Rex, he'd only be making things difficult for her. Zell wanted to find out if Aya truly was happy. If she was, he told himself that he'd let her go.   
  
"Where's Rex?" Zell said, which finally ended the silence.  
  
"A Galbadian Commander wished to speak with him about the Neo-Galbadian crisis. You know, that war going on near Galbadia." Aya answered. "He should be back soon."  
  
"What do you think they want from him?" Zell asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think they want him to take part in the mission."  
  
"Do you think he'll accept?"  
  
"Probably, but I don't know. I really hope that he doesn't. From what I heard, most of the men who take part in that mission either come back severely injured, or worse, may not come back alive at all."  
  
"You care about his safety?"  
  
"Of course. Zell, I care about him. I don't want him to be in harm's way."  
  
All of a sudden, it became very quiet inside the ballroom, and a romantic song began to play. "This song is for all you lovers out there. So c'mon everyone, grab your special someone and get on over to the dance floor." A DJ announced.  
  
"Quistis is probably waiting for you, Zell." Aya looked at Zell to say. "You better go back in, and dance with her."  
  
Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life, and...  
  
"Aya?" Zell asked. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"But Zell, what about Quistis?" Aya said surprisingly.  
  
"Please, Aya?" Zell extended his hand out to her. Zell knew that he should go back inside, but something inside of him begged him to do this. Maybe it was all those glasses of champagne he drank that was giving him the courage. Whatever it was, Zell was glad that he had enough courage to ask her for this dance.  
  
Aya looked up at Zell and saw the longing look in his eyes. She knew that she shouldn't, but her heart was telling her to accept his offer.   
  
  
I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you tonight  
  
  
Aya's wrapped her arms around Zell's neck, while Zell gently placed his hands on Aya's waist.  
  
As Zell danced with Aya, Zell wondered how he could have been so blind. They could have been together, but he was too blind to see her feelings for him. As Zell held Aya close, sadness and regret filled his heart.   
  
Aya, on the other hand, was also feeling sadness and regret. She wished she told Zell how she felt when it was just the two of them, instead of holding on to her pride. She wished that she could go back in time, but then realized that it wouldn't have made a difference because she was nothing like the girl who Zell loves. Zell would never see her as more than just a friend.  
  
  
I figured out what to say to you  
But sometimes the words they,  
They come out so wrong, oh yes they do  
And I know in time that you will understand  
That what we have is so right this time, and...  
  
  
As Zell and Aya danced out there on the balcony, it was getting chilly and it was also starting to drizzle.   
  
"Zell?" Aya said softly.  
  
"Yes, Aya?" Zell said as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
"I'm really happy that you found someone like Quistis to love." Aya was having a hard time saying those words, but she felt that she needed to say those words out loud so she could get over Zell. "I'm glad that you found the perfect girl for you."  
  
The perfect girl for me is the one I'm dancing with right now. Aya you're the perfect girl for me! "You are?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm so happy that you're happy." Aya said as tears started to fill her eyes. Not wanting Zell to see her tears, Aya wrapped her arms around Zell's waist and said, "Zell, can you hold me?"   
  
  
I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
  
  
"Are you cold?" Zell asked. Before Aya could respond, Zell removed his tuxedo jacket and draped it over her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks, Zell." Aya said as she rested her head on his chest. "But you'll get cold."  
  
"It's okay." Because having you this close to me is enough to keep me warm.  
  
Zell and Aya didn't realize that they stopped dancing to the music. They just stood there out in the balcony holding each other close.  
  
As Aya rested her head on Zell's chest, she listened to his heart beating. I guess this is the closest I'll get to your heart, she thought to herself.  
  
Zell was confused. He didn't know whether he should tell Aya about his feelings, or let her go. Holding Aya this close made Zell realize that letting her go would probably be the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
  
All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more  
And baby I know I need you  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you, oh  
  
  
"Aya?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yes, Zell?"  
  
"Are you happy with Rex?"  
  
No. "Yes, Zell. I'm very happy with Rex." Aya replied. Aya wanted to tell Zell that only he can truly make her happy, but she wondered what good it would do. Zell loves Quistis.  
  
All of a sudden, a cold gush of wind blew, and Zell instinctively pulled Aya closer in his arms. As Zell held her that close, a sense of pain and loss filled his heart. "Let her go, Zell" Zell heard a voice in the back of his mind say. "She just told you that she's happy with Rex. You got the answer you were looking for. Let her go. You're too late."  
  
It was starting to rain hard, and Zell wondered if Heaven was crying down on him.  
  
"Zell, it's starting to rain hard. We really should get back inside."  
  
  
I need you tonight  
I need you, oh I need you baby  
I know deep within my heart  
No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right  
All I know is baby  
I really need you tonight  
  
  
Zell didn't want to end this moment with Aya. He wished that he could just hold her in his arms like this forever.  
  
"Aya," Zell said as he stepped back enough so he could look deeply into her eyes, "I'd rather be out here like this with you."  
  
Before Aya could react to what Zell just said, Zell was already slowly leaning down his head to kiss her. Both of them closed their eyes as their lips got closer.  
  
They both knew that what they were about to do was wrong. Both of them were aware that the other is involved in a relationship. However, they felt that this was something that they needed to do.  
  
Zell and Aya were just a second away from kissing when all of a sudden, someone grabbed Zell's arm and spun him around. Before Zell could react to what just happened, Zell felt someone's fist hit him in the jaw.   
  
"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!!" Rex said angrily as he started to take another swing at Zell.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The "I Need You Tonight" lyrics I used for this chapter came from the Backstreet Boys' "Millennium" album. No copyright violations intended.  



	3. False Hopes

Zell ducked just in time to dodge Rex's punch, and ended up punching Rex in the stomach.  
  
"How dare you hit me back, Dincht?! You have no right!!" Rex said angrily.  
  
"Please stop! Rex please!" Aya pleaded. "Nothing happened. Please don't do this." Aya said as she got in front of Rex.  
  
"Nothing happened? Of course nothing happened because I got here just in time!" Rex said as he moved towards Zell again for another punch.   
  
Rex and Zell where punching each other back and forth. Since both men where equally strong and skilled, it was hard to tell who was getting defeated. As they fought, Aya continually pleaded for them to stop, but they simply ignored her.   
  
"Let's settle this once and for all!" Rex said as he grabbed Zell's shirt collar.  
  
"Fine!! Let's do that!" Zell answered back as he punched Rex in the stomach again.  
  
"Zell, stop this! You don't know what you're doing." Quistis said as she managed to stand between Zell and Rex. "You're probably still drunk from all that champagne you drank earlier. Zell, please stop. Now is not the right time to be settling anything."  
  
Zell's drunk? Aya thought to herself. No, it can't be.  
  
"Quistis!" Zell finally said a few seconds later after remembering that Quistis was playing the role of his girlfriend.  
  
"It's nice of you to finally join us." Rex said to Quistis as he wiped the blood from the cut on his lip. "You wouldn't believe what your boyfriend tried to do."  
  
"Whatever he tried to do, I'm sure that there was no need for you two to fight over it." Quistis said even though she had an idea of what possibly have happened. "Don't you guys know that Balamb Garden officials are inside that ballroom right now. If they find out that you two have been fighting out here, both of you will get kicked out of this garden."  
  
As Quistis said those words, Zell simply looked Aya. She was not looking at him; instead, she was looking at the floor while lost in thought. He knew that he messed things up tonight. He shouldn't have done what he did. Zell knew that he put Aya in a very tough position. He wanted to walk on over to Aya and just reveal everything, but he knew that tonight was definitely not the right time.  
  
"I'd hate to say this to you Quistis, but Zell here tried to kiss Aya."  
  
Quistis was silent. She didn't know how to respond to that. She was playing the role as Zell's girlfriend. Should she act mad? hurt? Or should she just reveal the truth?  
  
Just then, rain began to pour heavily.   
  
"This is not over yet, Zell. I'm not done with you. We will settle this." Rex said as he led Aya back inside. However, before Aya walked back in with him, Aya removed Zell's tuxedo jacket and handed it back over to Zell as she did her best not to look him in the eye. Facing Quistis, Aya said, "I'm sorry." And then she walked over to Rex who was standing in the balcony threshold.  
  
Standing out there in the pouring rain, Zell couldn't believe what just happened. "I screwed things up, didn't I?" he asked Quistis.  
  
Quistis didn't reply. She didn't know what to say to make Zell feel better. "Let's go back in, Zell."  
  
"I...I don't think I should go back in there. I'm sorry, Quistis but I need to be by myself right now." Zell said as he exited through an emergency exit.  
  
"Zell?"  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT OUTSIDE OF AYA'S DORM ROOM  
  
"I'm sorry about tonight, Rex." Aya said softly.  
  
"It's okay, Aya. I don't blame you for anything because I know that it wasn't your fault. I know that you love me and would never do anything like that to hurt me. Don't apologize, Aya. If anyone should apologize, it should be me for overreacting tonight." Rex said. "I'm sorry, Aya."  
  
Rex looked at Aya and saw the distant look on her face. He knew that it could only mean one thing: Aya was thinking about Zell.  
  
"Aya, please don't think about Zell. You heard Quistis say herself that Zell had many glasses of champagne earlier in the evening. Zell was probably so drunk that he mistaken you for her.  
  
"No. It can't be. Zell knew it was me he was out in the balcony with." Aya thought to herself.  
  
"Zell told you many times that he loves someone--that of course being Quistis Trepe. Zell loves Quistis." Rex added. "Forget about what happened tonight. It was a simple case of mistaken identity."  
  
Rex knew as a fact that Zell didn't mistake Aya for Quistis, but he wanted Aya to believe that. Rex knows that Zell and Aya have feelings for each other, but he'd be damned if he let those two get together. Rex loves Aya, and because of that, he will do whatever it takes to keep them apart, even if it means putting doubts in her mind. Rex believes that by making Aya doubt that Zell has feelings for her, she'll eventually forget about him. Zell came close to taking Aya away from him tonight. Rex plans to make sure that it never happens again.  
  
"Goodnight, Aya." Rex said as he kissed her. "Sweet dreams."   
  
Inside her dorm room, Aya tried to recall the memory she shared with Zell out in the balcony. Aya was confident that Zell did not mistake her for Quistis. She believed that Zell was not drunk when he held her in his arms, and he was definitely not drunk when he leaned down and tried to kiss her.  
  
"Could it be possible that I'm just hoping that you weren't drunk?" She asked out loud. "Surely you felt the love between us." With those thoughts, Aya left her dorm room and went to find Zell.  
  
AT THE TRAINING CENTER  
  
For the past two hours, Zell was busy training inside the Training Center to keep his mind off of Aya.  
  
"Meteor Barret!!" Zell yelled as he finished off a couple more grats.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here." Said a voice behind Zell.  
  
Turning around, Zell faced the person talking to him. "Quistis, what are you doing here?"  
  
"To check up on you. I called up your dorm room, but you weren't answering. At first I thought that you probably just didn't want to answer the phone, but then I realized that you weren't the type of guy who would lock himself up in a room. Whenever something is on your mind, I know that you come here to sort them out."  
  
"Hmmm, I've never realized that I'm such an open book." Zell said, looking impressed that Quistis figured that out about him.  
  
"You're not an open book, Zell. It's just that I've known you for a long time."  
  
"Well, as you can see, I'm fine Quistis. You don't have to stay here. I'm fine." Zell said as he rolled up his shirtsleeves.  
  
"You mean you're still going to stay here. It's 1:30 in the morning, Zell. You really should go back to your room now."  
  
"I'm fine Quistis. I just need more time."  
  
"Zell," Quistis said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"No." Zell answered. "There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Surely you want to talk..."  
  
"I tried to kiss Aya even though she told me that she's very happy with Rex." Zell said.  
  
Aya walked inside the Training Center and thought she heard Zell's voice. As Aya got closer to where Zell's voice was coming from, she realized that Quistis was there too. Not wanting Zell and Quistis to know that she was there, Aya hid from their view and listened.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Aya and I were out in the balcony talking when all of a sudden a romantic song began to play and I asked Aya to dance with me. We were talking and the next thing I knew, I was leaning down trying to kiss her."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I don't know what came over me. I guess I got caught up in the moment. Maybe it was the champagne I drank earlier in the evening. I don't know. I forgot everything, including you. I'm sorry about tonight, Quistis. I didn't realize what effect my actions would have had on you. If word gets out that I tried to kiss Aya, you'll be branded a fool. I truly am sorry, Quistis. I wasn't thinking. "  
  
"It's okay, Zell. I know that you didn't mean it."  
  
"Did Rex tell anyone about what happened out in the balcony?"  
  
"No. I doubt it. I don't think he wants the whole garden to know that his girlfriend almost kissed another guy."  
  
Zell sighed.  
  
"So what are you planning on doing about Aya?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I guess I'm gonna have to apologize. She's happy with Rex, and I don't want any problems to come between them because of me. I want her to be happy."  
  
Aya heard enough. Zell didn't want to be with her. He wanted her to be happy with Rex. "Rex was right. Tonight was a mistake." Aya thought to herself as she ran out of the Training Center and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Zell, you don't have to apologize to her. You were only doing what you were feeling in your heart. Maybe you should just tell her that you love her and end this whole charade."  
  
"What's the use, Quistis? I'm too late. I love Aya, but Aya doesn't love me. She loves Rex, and that's all that really matters now."  
  
If only Aya stayed in the Training Center for a few more seconds to hear Zell say that he loves her, the heartache that they both felt in their hearts would have ended.  
  
IN AYA'S DORM ROOM  
  
Aya buried her face on her pillows and cried. Her heart ached so much that she even found it hard to breath. When she finally got herself together, Aya sat up and picked up a picture frame on her study table.  
  
In the frame was a picture of her and Zell at Rinaul Coast. A traveling photographer snapped the picture when they weren't looking. In the picture, Aya and Zell were both smiling at each other as they sat on the sand. The wind was softly blowing their hair, and the light orange glow of the setting sun was on their faces.  
  
Aya lightly traced Zell's image on the picture with her fingertip as tears filled her eyes again. "I wish I could go back to when things were simple between us." Aya said softly as she wiped away her tears. "Oh what's the use," Aya sighed. "You don't love me anyway. You love Quistis. I see that clearly now."  
  
AT ZELL'S DORM ROOM  
  
Zell laid on his bed and tried to sleep, but the moment he shared with Aya out in the balcony kept popping up in his mind. Unable to sleep, Zell sat up and stared at a picture of Aya and himself on his study table. He stood up and picked up the frame. It was a picture of Aya and himself that a traveling photographer snapped when they weren't looking.   
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"It's been a while since we've been here, huh?" Aya said as she watched the sunset out in the distance.  
  
"Yes, it's been a while." Zell replied.  
  
Zell and Aya used to go to Rinaul Coast every weekend, but ever since Aya started dating Rex, they barely had time to go.  
  
Zell missed the way things used to be. He wished that he could go back in time to when it was just him and Aya. Zell never realized how much she meant to him until she started seeing Rex.  
  
When Zell told Aya to date Rex, Zell never realized that he'd regret saying it later. Zell felt miserable seeing Aya with Rex. At first he thought that it was because he was no longer able to hang out with his friend, but later he realized that it was because he had feelings for her.  
  
Zell could still remember the first time he saw Aya and Rex kiss. He felt an unbearable pain in his heart, and he also felt like punching Rex out. Zell ached so much that he spent hours in the Training Center trying to get rid of the pain he felt in his heart.  
  
As Aya sat next to Zell, he wondered if he should tell her about his feelings. After all, Rex and Aya were not an official couple yet; they were only dating.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Yes, Zell?" Aya said as she faced him.  
  
Zell wanted to tell Aya about his feelings but for some reason, he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. "Aya, I uh...nevermind."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Zell?" Aya said. "What do you want to tell me?"  
  
I want to be with you. "Nothing. It's nothing important." Zell told her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Aya asked. "You look troubled."  
  
I'm in love with you. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Oh okay." Aya said as she turned her head to watch the sunset.  
  
"So Aya, are you ready for your trip to Esthar with your library friends tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"Yes, I'm so ready to go." Aya said excitedly. "I can't wait to see what Esthar looks like. I hear it's really beautiful there."  
  
"It is." Zell replied. "I went there with Squall a couple of times during our Ultimecia mission. Esthar is like nothing you've ever seen. It's really quite a place to see. Plus, Mr. Loire-you know, the leader of Esthar who turned out to be Squall's dad, well, he's a really great guy. I'll bring you along the next time I go to Esthar with Squall so you can personally meet him."  
  
"Really Zell? That'd be great." Aya smiled. "You know, I don't think the plane ride to Esthar is full. Why don't you come with us tomorrow?" Aya asked.  
  
"I'd love to go but I have a mission to go to the day after tomorrow." Zell said disappointedly.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right." Aya said, looking disappointed too.  
  
"Uh, speaking of who's going, will Rex be going too?"  
  
"No. He's still out on his mission and he won't be back until next week."  
  
"That's too bad." Zell told her. "Good!!" Zell happily thought to himself.  
  
As they watched the sunset, Zell turned his head once again to look at Aya. A smile touched his face as he remembered all the times she was there for him. "How could I have been so blind?" was the thought that ran through his head. Suddenly, Aya's head turned to face him. Zell smiled, and so did she.  
  
Then there was a flash. "Awww, don't you two make such a lovely couple?" a photographer said to them. "I hope you guys didn't mind me taking your picture. Oh don't worry, I'll send you both a copy."  
  
"Uh, so what brings you to this part of the world, sir?" Zell asked the man.  
  
"The great people and the beautiful scenery. Speaking of beautiful scenery, how long have you two been together?" the photographer asked.  
  
"Uh, we're not a couple, sir." Even though I wish we could be.  
  
"Really? Well, I have a feeling that you two will be. From the way you two look at each other, I say you two are meant to be.  
  
Hearing the photographer say that, Zell and Aya blushed.  
  
ON THEIR WAY BACK TO BALAMB GARDEN  
  
"It sure is a great night for a walk." Aya said as they walked on the road that leads back to Balamb Garden.  
  
"Yup. It definitely is." Zell said as he gazed down at Aya as they walked.  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Yes, Aya?"  
  
"You will stop by and see me before I leave for my trip tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Of course. You know I'd be there. I want to wish you luck on your trip before you go."  
  
All of a sudden, rain began to pour heavily.  
  
"Oh no! We're going to get soaking wet by the time we get back to the garden." Aya said as she began to run down the road.  
  
"Aya wait!" Zell called out to her. "Here, put this over your head." Zell said as he removed his jacket.  
  
"No, Zell. You'll get wet."  
  
"It's okay. I'll be fine. I don't want you to get sick on your way to your trip tomorrow."  
  
"But Zell..."  
  
"I'll be fine. C'mon, let's run!"  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Aya rang the doorbell for Zell's dorm room.  
  
"Zell?" Aya said worriedly as she continued to ring the doorbell. "I wonder if he's okay." Aya worriedly thought to herself.  
  
Aya waited for Zell after her shift at the library. He told her that he'd meet her there before she and her friends leave. However, a long time passed and Zell was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"We really should go now, Aya. If we don't leave now, we'll miss our ride to Esthar." One of her library friends said.  
  
Aya told them to wait for a few more minutes, but when those minutes passed and there was still no sign of Zell, Aya told her friends to go on ahead. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Aya told them. "I just want to make sure that Zell is okay."  
  
"Zell, are you in there? Please open the door." Aya said over and over again as fear consumed her. "Please let him be okay." Aya prayed to herself.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Aya was face-to-face with Zell.  
  
"Zell, are you okay?" Aya asked him as she placed one of her hands on his forehead. "Oh no! Zell, you're burning up!"  
  
"I'm fine." Zell coughed.  
  
"No, you're not." Aya told him as she led him to his bedroom, and asked him to lie down. A few minutes later, Zell fell asleep as Aya sat on his bed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.  
  
When Zell woke up the next morning, he noticed that there was a small towel placed on his forehead. "Hmm, how did this get here?" Zell wondered to himself. Zell sat up and remembered that Aya stopped by yesterday. He was supposed to meet her at the library before she went on her trip, but since he was sick, he was unable to go. "I'll make it up to her when I get back from my mission." Zell promised to himself.  
  
Zell showered, got dressed, and was ready to leave his dorm room when all of a sudden he noticed something move in his living room. Zell was surprised to see Aya sleeping peacefully on his couch.  
  
As Zell knelt down to have a better look at her, he noticed her traveling backpack beside the couch. Zell realized that Aya didn't go on her trip, and instead stayed behind to take care of him. A gentle smile filled Zell's face and his heart warmed as he thought of what she did for him.  
  
"How could I have been so blind?" Zell thought to himself. "She cares for me, and I'm sure that once I tell her about my feelings for her, we'll be together."  
  
Zell wanted to wake Aya up and tell her that he loves her, but she was sleeping so peacefully that Zell just didn't have the heart to wake her up. Zell went to his room and grabbed his blanket. He placed it over Aya and then he brushed aside the loose strands of hair on her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
Zell wished that he could just sit there and watch her sleep, but since he had a mission that morning, he couldn't. Closing the door gently behind him, Zell left his dorm room.   
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Zell ran to the library as soon as he got back from his mission. He couldn't wait to tell Aya that he loves her and wants to be with her. Taking a small velvet box from his pocket, Zell opened the box and looked at the ring he got her. It was a ring that he saw at a store window as he and the other men from the mission waited for their ride back home.  
  
The ring was a simple gold band with a design of two interlocking hearts engraved on the top, and the words, "We are meant to be" engraved on the inner part of the band. Zell wanted to make the moment he tells Aya that he loves her to be special.  
  
The smile on Zell's face was very apparent. "I can't wait to give this to her." Zell excitedly thought to himself. When he entered the library, he spotted Aya at the checkout counter busy checking out library books for the people in line. Instead of approaching her, Zell decided to hide and surprise her during her break. Sitting at a table far from her view, Zell simply watched her and thought to himself how lucky he was to meet someone like her.  
  
When Aya's break came, Zell started to walk in her direction. However, since she didn't know that he was there, Aya started to walk towards the back of the library where the study area was. She pulled up a chair and sat next to a guy who was reading a book. The guy faced her and gave her a kiss. It was Rex.  
  
Sensing someone was behind them, Rex and Aya turned around and saw Zell.  
  
"Zell, you're back!" Aya said cheerfully as she stood up to give him a hug. "I thought you won't be back until tomorrow?"  
  
"Well uhh the mission got accomplished early so they decided to bring us home a day earlier than scheduled." Zell replied as he put the small velvet box back in his pocket.  
  
"That's great news, Zell." Aya said just as Rex placed his arm over Aya's shoulders.  
  
"But not as great as what we're about to tell him." Rex cut in to say. "Should we tell him now, Aya?"  
  
Aya smiled at Rex and then faced Zell. "Zell?"  
  
"Yes, Aya?" Zell said as he tried to hide the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Rex and I decided to go steady."  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Zell slowly headed towards the library. He had no idea how he was going to explain to Aya his behavior from the night before. A part of him wanted to confess the truth, but the other part of him told him to let go. Aya told him that she was happy with Rex. If Zell confessed his feelings now, he would only be complicating an already complicated situation.  
  
Zell didn't want to lose Aya, but since he realized that there was no hope of them ever becoming more than friends, he was willing to settle for friendship. He wanted Aya to be happy, even if it meant letting her go to be with someone else.  
  
Inside the library, Aya was busy putting the returned books back on the shelves. Her eyes were still puffy from the tears she cried the night before and was tired due to her lack of sleep. She was planning on taking the day off today but quickly changed her mind because she didn't want to stay home and do nothing. Aya felt the need to keep herself busy from thinking about the events from the night before.  
  
The words, "Aya, I'd rather be out here like this with you" constantly ran through her mind. Those words sounded so true, but she knew that they were lies. "You didn't mean those words, Zell." Aya thought to herself. "You love Quistis, not me. You'd rather see me happy with Rex than be with you."  
  
Pain filled her heart as tears began to fill her eyes. "Get a hold of yourself!" a voice in the back of her mind said. "Forget about Zell. He doesn't love you."  
  
Aya knew that the voice was right. She should forget about Zell, but wondered how she was going to do that when they were always around each other. Aya tried to move on many times, but Zell always seemed to say or do things that would make her believe that he loved her. "I need to find a way to forget you." Aya thought to herself.  
  
"Aya?" Zell said from behind.  
  
"Oh hi Zell." Aya said as she turned around to face him.  
  
Neither of them spoke for a moment. The mood was very intense and awkward between them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zell, but I have to get back to work. Excuse me..." Aya said as she began to pass by Zell.  
  
As Aya passed next to him, Zell grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking further. Aya stopped and looked up at him. Looking down at her, Zell said, "Aya, we need to talk about last night."  
  
"Zell, there's nothing to talk about. Last night was a...mistake." I know that now.  
  
"But there is." Zell said as he let go of her wrist. "Aya, there was no excuse for the way I behaved with you out in the balcony last night. I want to apologize for my behavior. If I caused problems between you and Rex, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I want you to be happy, Aya." Even if it's not with me.  
  
"It's okay, Zell. I don't blame you for anything." I blame my heart for not letting go.  
  
Time passed again without either of them saying a word. Hurt and sadness filled their hearts as they both longed for each other.  
  
"Well, I better let you get back to work then." Zell said with a soft smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should." Aya said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Yes, Zell?"  
  
"May I ask you a question about last night?" Zell asked while his back was facing her.  
  
"I...I guess."  
  
"Aya, did you want me to kiss you last night?"  
  
Yes!!! "Excuse me?" Aya said surprisingly.  
  
"I've been thinking about last night and well, I couldn't help but remember you not pushing me away when I tried to kiss you." Zell said as he turned around to face her. "Could it be possible that you also..."  
  
"You never learned when to give up, huh Dincht?!!" Rex said as he approached them. Once again, the mood was as tense as the night before. "I'm warning you again. Stay away or else!"  
  
Zell clenched his fists as Rex stood in front of him.  
  
"Rex, please don't." Aya said. Turning to face Zell, she said, "Zell, please go."  
  
Zell left the library annoyed at himself. "Why in the world did I ask her that?" Zell said to himself. Zell's original plan was to simply apologize to Aya about last night. But as he stood in front of her for those few minutes they were silent, the emotions he felt last night came crashing back to him. Zell remembered looking deep into her eyes before he tried to kiss her. The look in her eyes told him that she wanted him, too. "Surely you felt something between us, Aya." Zell said to himself. "Tell me that you felt it, too."  
  
3 DAYS LATER AT THE BRIDGE NEAR THE ELEVATORS ON THE SECOND FLOOR  
  
Zell got off the elevator and walked on over to where Aya was. As he approached her, he watched her looking down below at the first floor as her elbows lightly rested on the railings. She seemed to be lost in thought with that same sad look in her eyes that she had at the Summer Formal Ball.  
  
"Aya?" Zell said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Hi, Zell. How did your meeting go?" Aya said with a sad smile.  
  
"It was okay." Zell replied. "Aya, what is this urgent matter that you want to talk to me about? I was so worried that I rushed here right after the meeting."  
  
"Zell," Aya said softly. "I thought long and hard about this, and I'm...I'm hoping that you'll understand why I have to do this. This is not going to be easy for me to do, but I feel that this is the only way."  
  
"Aya," Zell said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Zell, you know that your friendship means a lot to me, and you also know that I will never do anything to hurt you." Aya said as she choked on the words. "Please don't get mad at me for what I'm about to do."  
  
"Aya, what's wrong? Why are you talking like this?" Zell asked as fear came over him.  
  
"Zell," Aya said as tears filled her eyes. "I...I think it'd be for the best if we're not friends anymore."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Realizations

Zell couldn't believe what he just heard. "Aya, no! You don't mean that!"  
  
"But I do, Zell. I do." Aya said softly.  
  
"Why?" Zell said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Is it because of what I said in the library the other day?"  
  
"No, it's not that, Zell." Aya replied. "I...I want to make it work between me and Rex. Please try to understand." I can't be around you, Zell. My heart breaks every time I'm with you.  
  
"But why end our friendship? Why, Aya? There must be some other way."  
  
"There is no other way, Zell. This is the only way everything will work out." Aya said as she tried her best not to look him in the eye.  
  
Zell couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Look at me, Aya." Zell commanded her.   
  
Slowly, Aya raised her eyes to his. "Did Rex tell you to do this?"  
  
"No, Zell. This is entirely my decision."  
  
"So just like that, it's...over?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, Zell." Aya said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Seeing the tears stream down her face, Zell pulled Aya into his arms. "Aya, please don't do this." To us.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zell, but I have to." Aya said softly as she freed herself from his arms and ran towards the opening elevator door. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Gripping the bridge railing tightly, Zell watched the people on the first floor. A few seconds later, he saw Aya run towards the dorms. Pain filled Zell's heart as he realized that he truly lost her. Zell wanted to run after Aya, but wondered what was the use. Aya ended her friendship with him so she could be with Rex. "I guess Rex means more to you than me." Zell quietly thought to himself.   
  
AT AYA'S DORM ROOM  
  
Aya closed her door and leaned against it as she sat on the floor and cried. She didn't want to end her friendship with Zell but felt that it was for the best. For the past three days, Aya had been thinking of ways to forget about Zell, but the only solution that she kept coming up with was end their friendship. Aya realized that if she remained friends with him, she would never be able to get over him. Letting him go completely was the only way she would be able to move on with her life.  
  
Aya also believed that if she remained friends with Zell, it would only be a matter of time before he would realize that she has feelings for him. Aya doesn't want Zell to know about her feelings because she believes that he'll only reject her because he doesn't feel the same way. To hear him say that he doesn't love her will only break her heart more than it already is.  
  
When Zell asked Aya three days ago if she wanted him to kiss her at the dance, Aya was sure that the word, "Yes," was written all over her face. How she managed to keep herself from saying it however, was another matter. Too much was simply at stake: Zell's relationship with Quistis, and her relationship with Rex. Zell loves Quistis, and for her to ruin that is the last thing that she would like to do. Aya doesn't want to destroy Zell's happiness. Besides, she has Rex in her life. Rex had been so good to her. He respects her, he's always there for her, and most of all, he loves her deeply. Rex deserves the same, and the only way she can give that kind of love to him is to get Zell out of the way.   
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
Since Aya and Zell where no longer friends, they didn't see any reason to be around each other anymore. Zell stopped visiting her at the library, and Aya stopped joining Zell for lunch in the cafeteria. Most of all, they stopped meeting at Rinaul Coast.  
  
During the weekend after Aya broke her friendship with him, Zell went to Rinaul Coast hoping that Aya would show up and tell him that she made a mistake about ending the friendship. But to Zell's disappointment, Aya didn't show up. It broke Zell's heart knowing that he will never be able to talk, laugh, and watch the sunset with her again. Rinaul Coast used to remind him of the times he spent there with his grandpa when he was a kid, but now, all Rinaul Coast ever reminded him was all the times he spent there with Aya.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
AT RINAUL COAST  
  
"Tada!! Move on over DaVinci, Dincht is here!!" Zell confidently said out loud.  
  
"What is that?" Aya cheerfully questioned Zell.  
  
"Can't you tell?" Zell said as he pointed at the face he sketched out on the wet sand. "It's me."  
  
"Nope. I don't see it." Aya said as she stood next to him for a better look.  
  
"C'mon! Look, there's my tattoo over there, and who could miss that hair?"  
  
"Hmmmm. Nope, I still don't see it." Aya said as she shook her head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that sketch is far too good-looking to be you!" Aya said jokingly as she began to run.  
  
"Why you little..." Zell said as he chased her down the coast.  
  
When Zell caught up with her, he swooped her up and dropped her into the water. Instead of getting mad at him, Aya just laughed. They ended up playing in the water in their clothes.  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
As Zell remembered that sweet memory he spent with Aya, sadness filled his heart. "I guess this is goodbye." He left Rinaul Coast and promised himself that he'd never go back there again.  
  
For the next couple of months, Zell spent his time joining as much missions as he possibly could. If he was not on missions, he usually spent his time in the Training Center. Because of all that discipline he put himself to, he became more responsible and mature. He was no longer the hyper, irresponsible guy that people knew him to be.   
  
Squall and the rest of Zell's friends were worried about him. Whenever they asked him if he was okay, Zell would always reply that things were fine. However, the group knew that Zell was still hurt. He was only keeping himself busy to keep his mind off of Aya. Deep down they knew that Zell was still mending a broken heart.  
  
During these two months, Quistis and Zell became closer friends. Since many believed that they were a couple, they both decided to give it a try. It worked out for a while, but both of them realized that they were better off as friends. When the news of Zell and Quistis' breakup spread throughout Balamb Garden, Trepies rejoiced, and a girl who works in the library became very concerned.  
  
During these past two months, Aya also had been keeping herself busy. When she was not working in the library, she spent her time with Rex. They always went out and always had a lot of fun together. Rex's love for her made her feel loved and special. Because of that, her relationship with him eventually blossomed. She had grown to love him back.  
  
When Aya heard of Zell and Quistis' breakup, Aya didn't know what to think. She still had some feelings for Zell, but she was happy with her relationship with Rex. In a weird way, she was glad that Zell was no longer with Quistis, but at the same time, she was sad that Zell lost the girl he loved. Aya knew what Zell was probably going through. After all, she knew first hand what it was like to lose someone you care about deeply. Aya wanted to reassure Zell that things will be okay, but she felt that it was not her place to say anything to him anymore. It had been two months since they last talked to each other. For her to talk to him now would be too awkward.  
  
The only person who was happy during these past two months was Rex. When Aya ended her friendship with Zell, Rex couldn't have been any happier. Even though it was still obvious that Aya was not completely over Zell, Rex was glad that she chose him instead. However, even though Aya and Zell's friendship was over, Rex knew that Zell was still a threat in his relationship with Aya. Rex could tell that Zell was still in love with her. Whenever Aya was around, Rex would catch Zell looking at her with such longing in his eyes. Rex knew that it would only be a matter of time before Zell gets enough courage to express his feelings. He'd be damned before he'd let Zell take Aya away from him especially now that she had grown to love him back. He'd do whatever it takes to keep Zell away.  
  
AT A DELING RESTAURANT  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Yes, Rex?" Aya said as she sat across from him.  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Rex said as he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"No. I believe you haven't." Aya said as she blushed.  
  
"Well, you do. You're the most beautiful, sweet, caring woman I have ever known." Rex said as he reached for Aya's left hand. "I love you, Aya."  
  
"I love you too, Rex."  
  
"Aya," Rex said as he took a black velvet ring box from his pocket. "Will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"  
  
OUTSIDE A DELING MOVIE THEATRE  
  
"Well, that's 450 gil that I will never get back." Irvine complained as he and the rest of the gang left the movie theatre.  
  
"You can say that again." Zell said.  
  
"Awww, it wasn't that bad, you guys!" Rinoa protested.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Rinoa." Selphie said. "Except maybe for that whole deal with the spirit in the energy pack thingy. I don't get that part."  
  
"Well, don't ask me, I fell asleep." Zell answered.  
  
"What did you think of the movie, Squall?" Rinoa asked as she held Squall's hand.  
  
"The movie was okay, but I think Aki Ross could have been a better character."  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Squall. But man, is she hot!!" Irvine said.  
  
"Oh really?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Uh...no! You're the hottest chick there is, Selphie." Irvine said as he placed his arm on her shoulders.  
  
"That's better." Selphie smiled.  
  
"Hey, Quistis!"  
  
"Yes, Zell?" Quistis asked as they walked towards the parking lot.  
  
"What's your opinion on the Final Fantasy movie?"  
  
"It was okay, but I wish most of the characters didn't ..."  
  
"Hey, Zell!!" Selphie said as she tugged on Zell's jacket. "Isn't that Aya over there with Rex?"  
  
"What?!" Zell asked.  
  
"Isn't that Aya coming out of that restaurant with Rex?"  
  
Walking in their direction, Zell saw Aya and Rex walk out of a very classy French restaurant. Even though it had been two months already, it still broke Zell's heart whenever he sees Aya with Rex.  
  
"Just ignore them, you guys." Zell said as he continued to walk.  
  
"You mean you're going to walk right by them and not say hi?" Quistis asked as she walked next to him.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't spoken to her in over two months. I'm not going to start now." Zell told her.  
  
Rex spotted Zell heading in his direction. "Perfect." Rex thought to himself. He's going to enjoy seeing the pain in Zell's face when he finds out about the engagement.  
  
"Aya, isn't that Zell and his friends heading in our direction?"  
  
Looking straight ahead, Aya spotted Zell, but he was not alone. He was with his friends and right next to him was Quistis. "Yes...yes, it is." Aya replied.  
  
"C'mon Aya. Let's go and let them know about our engagement."  
  
"Rex, I don't think..."  
  
Before she could finish what she was trying to say, Rex already led her in their direction.   
  
"Hello, everyone." Rex said to Zell and the gang. "It's very nice to run into you guys this wonderful evening.  
  
"Hi Rex. Hi Aya." The group said back except for Zell.  
  
"What is he up to?" Zell thought to himself as he looked at Aya who was standing right in front of him.  
  
Rex was making conversation with the group but Zell didn't pay any attention to him. His entire attention was on Aya. Other than seeing each other in the hallways, this was the closest Zell had gotten near her in over two months. Zell wished that he could hold her in his arms again like at the Summer Formal Ball. He still loves her and it hurts him to be this close to her and yet not be able to do anything about it. As Zell looked at her, he noticed a diamond ring on her left ring finger. "NO!! It can't be!" Zell's heart cried out.  
  
"Oh, I see you've noticed what Aya is wearing." Rex said with such a sadistic look on his face. "Aya and I would like you to be the first to know about our engagement. You are looking at the future Mr. and Mrs. Rex Barton." Rex said proudly.  
  
ON THE TRAIN BACK TO BALAMB  
  
Zell was lost in thought as he quietly sat on his seat next to the window. He was still numbed after hearing Aya and Rex's engagement.  
  
"Zell?" Quistis said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aren't you going to do anything about it? I mean, from the look of things, you're still deeply in love with her. Are you just going to let her go like that?"  
  
"There's nothing for me to do, Quistis. It doesn't matter if I still love her or not. The bottom line is that she's going to marry the man she loves."  
  
"I'm not sure about that, Zell." Rinoa said from the seat across from him.  
  
"What do you mean, Rinoa?" Zell questioned her.  
  
"I don't know if the rest of you noticed this but as Zell and Aya stood in front of each other this evening, I felt a sense of longing from both of them. Zell, I think she has feelings for you too."  
  
"You're imagining things, Rinoa. Aya doesn't have feelings for me. If she does, she wouldn't have ended our friendship and she wouldn't be marrying Rex."  
  
"Zell, didn't you see it in her eyes when Rex announced the engagement? She was looking at you with such sadness in her eyes. I don't think she really wants to marry Rex. I think she wants you to stop her from making that mistake."  
  
"That's nonsense!!" Zell answered. "Can we please drop the subject? It's over. I'm too late to do anything about it."  
  
"Are you really, Zell?" Quistis asked.  
  
AYA'S DORM ROOM  
  
Aya sat upright on her bed and stared at the diamond ring on her finger. "I love Rex, but this ring doesn't really feel right. Am I doing the right thing?" Aya asked herself.  
  
When Rex asked her to marry him, she gladly said "yes." She was glad that she was marrying such a wonderful guy, but when she saw Zell later on that evening, Aya wondered if she loved Rex enough to want to marry him. When she stood in front of Zell, her heart was beating really fast. She wanted to reach out to him and hold him.  
  
"But why?" Aya kept asking herself. "Why am I still reaching out to Zell? I'm over him, aren't I?" Aya sighed and looked at the ring on her finger once more.   
  
ZELL'S DORM ROOM  
  
Zell laid on his back and stared at the ceiling as he argued with the voice in the back of his head.  
  
Are you going to just let her go like that?  
  
Yes.  
  
Then you don't deserve to be with her.  
  
Yes, I do! I love her!  
  
Then tell her!  
  
I can't.  
  
Why not?  
  
Because she doesn't love me.  
  
Are you sure about that?  
  
Yes.  
  
Everyone thinks that she loves you.  
  
They're all imagining things.  
  
Really? Then how do you explain all those times she was there for you?  
  
They were out of friendship.  
  
Then how do you explain the time she didn't go on her trip to Esthar, which I remind you she waited all month for, and instead stayed behind so she could nurse you back to health?  
  
"..."  
  
Or how about the time at the Summer Formal Ball? You know very well that she wanted you to kiss her. She loves you!!! Why can't you see that?!!  
  
If she loves me, then why did she end our friendship?  
  
Because...she gave up on you. She doesn't think you love her.  
  
Zell suddenly sat upright. "Could it be..." Zell said softly as he picked up the picture of him and Aya at Rinaul Coast, "that you moved on because you've grown tired of waiting for me? Aya, please don't let me be too late."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Zell headed towards Aya's dorm room. In his hand was a note that he wrote earlier in the morning:  
  
"Aya, I know that it's been months since we last spoke to each other, but I have something important to tell you. Please meet me at Rinaul Coast tomorrow at 4:30. It concerns us.  
~Zell"   
  
Zell was going to tell Aya about his feelings that day, but figured that it would be better if they meet somewhere where they won't be interrupted. Zell reached Aya's door and nicely tied the note on the doorknob. "I hope I'm not too late to get you back?" Zell thought to himself as he walked away and headed towards the elevator to get to his morning mission briefing on the third floor.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Rex said as he untied the note from the doorknob.  
  
Rex had a feeling that Zell was going to try once more to get Aya back. After seeing the look on Zell's face last night after he announced his and Aya's engagement, Rex knew that Zell was not going to give up so easily. Last night proved to Rex that Zell was still deeply in love with Aya.  
  
Rex opened the note and read what was written inside. "I don't think she'll be meeting you tomorrow, Zell." Rex said as he crumbled the note in his hand. "You see, you have a meeting with something else."  
  
Heading towards his dorm room, Rex called and e-mailed a few people to help him set up his plan.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
AT REX'S DORM ROOM  
  
"Rex are you sure I can use your computer?"  
  
"Of course, Aya. Feel free to use it whenever yours is not working." Rex told her.  
  
"Oh, okay." Aya said as she got on the computer to type out her report.  
  
Intercom announcement: Rex Barton, please report to Room 205. I repeat, Rex Barton, please report to Room 205."  
  
"What is that about?" Aya asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. I just need to make a speech about SeeD training in front of the new Balamb Garden students. I should be back in about an hour." Rex said.  
  
"Would you like me to come with you?"  
  
"That's very sweet of you, princess, but you don't have to. Finish your work so we can go somewhere when I get back."  
  
"All right." Aya said as Rex kissed her.  
  
"Bye." Rex said as he closed the door.  
  
Aya was busy typing her report when all of a sudden, a window popped up on screen, "You have new mail." Aya clicked okay and the inbox window popped up. Aya was going to close it when she noticed the subject of the new mail: Zell Dincht.  
  
Aya wondered what the e-mail was about. Rex didn't like Zell very much, so for Rex to receive an e-mail about Zell seemed very odd to Aya. Unable to help herself, Aya opened the e-mail and read what it was about.  
  
"Rex, it's all set. The gang and I made sure that the "surprise" will be at Alcauld Plains (author's note: this is the forest area near the fire cave) when Zell gets there today at 4:30. Man, I had no idea you could be so evil. You must really hate Zell for you to want to see him hurt. I guess it's all in the name of love, huh? LOL! Well, as long as we don't get caught. E-mail me when you get this, all right?"  
  
Aya couldn't believe what she just read. "Rex wants to hurt Zell, but why?" Aya thought to herself. "I'm marrying him so why is he doing this?" Aya wondered if she was marrying the right guy after all. She had never seen this dark side of Rex before and it scared her to think what he'd be like once they were married. She was planning on confronting Rex about this, but first, she needed to find Zell and warn him about Rex's plan. Looking at her watch, she realized that it was already 4:20. "Oh no! Zell's probably already on his way!" Aya said as she headed for Alcauld Plains.  
  
Coming out of another mission meeting, Zell rushed to leave for his meeting with Aya. However, as he ran down the hall, he wondered why Aya sent him a note saying that she'd meet him at Alcauld Plains instead. Something didn't seem right. For one thing, the note was typed, and second, Aya knew that Alcauld Plains was full of monsters. Looking at his watch, Zell realized that it was already 4:20.  
  
Running passed the Training Center, Zell was stopped by a young girl crying.  
  
"Mister, mister!" the little girl cried. "Please help me find my little brother. I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"Uh" Zell said as he looked at his watch again, "are you sure you checked everywhere?"  
  
"Yes" the little girl nodded. "Please help me."  
  
Being a SeeD means that they must always help those who need their help. It was a SeeD's duty to make sure that things are okay.  
  
"Okay." Zell said, hoping that Aya was not at Alcauld Plains yet. "Let's look for your brother."  
  
AT ALCAULD PLAINS  
  
"Zell! Zell!" Aya looked at her watch and realized that it was already 4:40. "Zell, where are you?" Aya said as she scanned the area around her.  
  
Fear filled Aya's heart. "Oh God. Please let him be okay." She softly said to herself. "Zell!!"  
  
JUST OUTSIDE OF ALCAULD PLAINS  
  
"Oh God, please let Aya be okay." Zell said as he ran towards Alcauld Plains. However, as he ran, he couldn't help but feel that something was not going to go well. He had this fear growing inside of him as each minute passed. Looking at his watch, he realized that it was already 4:45.  
  
Zell was glad that he found the little girl's brother right away. It turned out that the little girl brother was playing upstairs on the second floor near the emergency exit. "What are you doing here?" Zell asked when he found the little boy. "You're sister is worried about you."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." The little boy answered. "It's just that I want to become a SeeD when I grow up. Sis doesn't understand how much I'd love to be a SeeD."  
  
All of a sudden, Zell heard Aya scream with fear inside the forest.  
  
Zell entered Alcauld Plains and saw Aya. Fear and worry filled his face. "Aya!!!!"  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own FF: TSW or anything, so please don't sue. ^_^  
Please R/R.  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Promise

When Zell got to the area he heard Aya's scream, he saw her trapped in a corner with a giant T-Rexaur ready to attack her.   
  
"Zell, help me!" Aya yelled with fear in her voice.  
  
At that moment, Zell attacked the T-Rexaur from the back and tried to distract it so Aya could get away. "Aya!" Zell yelled as he continued to distract the T-Rexaur, "try to get in the area behind me!"  
  
Aya followed Zell's instruction, and when Zell saw that she was out of harm's way, Zell summoned Shiva.  
  
A lot of damage was inflicted on the T-Rexaur, but it was not enough to kill it.  
  
"Zell, let's just go!" Aya yelled from the back.  
  
"We can't. If we run away, it'll just follow us." Zell said as he summoned Pandemona next.  
  
"Then, out of nowhere, two caterchipillers appeared and attacked Zell from the side. "Ahh!" Zell screamed as the two caterchipillers bit his arm and leg.  
  
"Zell!" Aya screamed as she ran towards Zell.  
  
"Aya, stay back!!" Zell told her. "You're not strong enough to handle the attacks. Aya, please stay back."  
  
"But Zell," Aya said as she continued to run towards him, "you're hurt."  
  
Just then, one of the caterchipillers started to go after Aya. "Look out!" Zell yelled as he pushed Aya out of harms way, and started punching the caterchipiller to death.   
  
"Aya, please stay there." Zell said as he looked at her. Aya nodded her head and realized that it would be best to follow his instructions.  
  
Watching Zell fight the caterchipiller and the T-Rexaur alone made Aya realize what Rex was planning on doing to Zell. "Oh God," Aya said softly to herself, "Rex wants to get rid of Zell."  
  
Just then, another T-Rexaur appeared from the side.   
  
"What the hell is going on here?!!" Zell yelled out loud as he finished off the caterchipiller and saw the other T-Rexaur.  
  
"Zell, please let's go!" Aya yelled again.  
  
"Only one of us can leave. If we both go, they'll just follow us. Aya, go on ahead. Here," Zell yelled as he tossed a communicator to her, "get away from here and call for help."  
  
"Zell, I can't leave you!"  
  
"Aya, I'll be fine. I have to hold these T-Rexaurs back." Zell said as he took a moment to face her. "Go, I'll be okay."  
  
As Zell turned around to face the T-Rexaurs again, one of the T-Rexaurs swung its tail at him, which ended up tossing him a few yards away.  
  
"Zell!!" Aya screamed in horror as she watched Zell slowly stand back up and wipe the blood from his mouth.  
  
"Aya, go!!" Zell told her again as he summoned Shiva.  
  
Aya started to run and do what Zell told her to do when she realized that help might be too late to save Zell. After using the communicator to call for help, Aya started to run back. "I have to help him somehow."  
  
Running back to where Zell was at, Aya screamed when she saw Zell lying on the ground. One of the T-Rexaurs was gone, but the one that was left was still very strong.  
  
Looking at Zell from where she was standing, Aya realized that one more hit from that T-Rexaur would probably finish Zell off. "No," Aya cried as she started to run towards Zell. "I can't let that T-Rexaur take him away."  
  
Zell was dizzy from that last hit. His vision was blurry and his body ached tremendously. "As long as Aya's okay," Zell thought to himself, "that's all that matters."  
  
Realizing that his injuries were serious, Zell knew that a couple more hits would probably finish him off. There was no way that he'd be able to defeat that monster now. He already did two limit breaks, but it didn't seem to affect the T-Rexaur in any way.   
  
Tears filled Zell's eyes knowing that he might never see Aya again. He was going to die, and Aya would never know about his feelings. Pain began to fill Zell's heart; far more pain that what his body was feeling at that moment.  
  
Zell got into position and tried to summon Shiva again, but before he had the chance, the T-Rexaur attacked him.  
  
Aya saw what happened and began to run even faster towards Zell. "Zell, please don't die on me!" she cried.  
  
Zell was having a hard time getting back up. He simply felt too weak to fight back. "It's over." Zell muttered under his breath. Waiting for the T-Rexaur to attack him for the last time, Zell closed his eyes. "Goodbye, Aya."  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Zell felt his body being pushed to the side. Opening his eyes, Zell saw Aya standing where he stood just seconds before. "Zell..." Aya said softly, just as she was struck hard by the T-Rexaur's powerful tail.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Zell yelled out loud as he watched Aya's body hit a rock wall and drop lifelessly to the ground like a rag doll.   
  
"YOU BASTARD!!" Zell yelled at the T-Rexaur. "You're going to pay for what you just did!!"  
  
Anger filled Zell right away, which ended up giving Zell the strength he needed to fight the T-Rexaur back. Using his limit break, Zell did Meteor Strike, Meteor Barret, and My Final Heaven.  
  
The T-Rexaur dropped to the ground but it was still getting back up. "GO TO HELL!!!" Zell yelled as he used his limit break again and used up all of his strength with each hit.  
  
The T-Rexaur roared and dropped lifelessly into the ground. After checking to make sure that it was truly dead, Zell rushed to see Aya.   
  
Aya was lying on her right side and her back was to him. Zell kneeled down and slowly turned her around to discover blood all over the left side of her head and a small puddle of blood where her head rested on the ground.  
  
"Oh God!!" Zell yelled as he shook his head in denial. "No!!"  
  
Zell quickly rested Aya's head on the crook of his right arm and held her body close to him. "Aya, please wake up." He said softly as he placed his left hand on the cut on her left temple. "Please don't die on me."  
  
Aya very slowly opened her eyes. "Zell," she said in a soft whisper, "is that you?"  
  
"I'm here, Aya." Zell said as he held her closer. "I'm here." A look of relief on his face.  
  
"Zell, I'm sorry for coming back." Aya said as her eyes filled with tears. "I couldn't let you die like that."  
  
"Aya, don't blame yourself." Zell said as he looked into her eyes, "This is all my fault. If only I..."  
  
"Zell, please don't blame yourself. It's Rek...ahhhh!!" Aya said as she flinched in pain.  
  
"Try not to move." Zell told her. "I think you broke a couple of bones."  
  
"Zell, I don't think I'm going to make it." Aya said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Zell's heart filled with fear. He knew that she was right. She lost a lot of blood and broke some bones. The chance of the paramedics getting there on time to save her was very slim.  
  
"You're going to make it, Aya. Hold on, okay?" Zell said as he held back his tears. "You can't leave me."  
  
Aya was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She knew that it was the end. She wanted to hold on but she could feel her body getting weaker with every second. "Zell, I don't think I can." She said softly.  
  
Zell looked up into the sky and closed his eyes. "Please don't take her away from me. I beg you." Zell silently prayed. "I need more time...time to show her how much I love her."  
  
Looking back down at her, Zell wiped the tears on Aya's face. "Please don't cry, Aya. It's going to be okay."  
  
"I'm scared, Zell." Aya continued to cry. "I'm scared. I don't want to go yet."  
  
Hearing that, Zell held Aya closer in his arms. "Don't worry. I'm here. I won't let you go." Not again.  
  
Knowing that it might be his last chance to tell her how he felt about her, Zell revealed his feelings.  
  
"Aya," Zell said, "I love you."  
  
Aya couldn't believe what she just heard. "Zell, did I just hear you say.."  
  
"Yes, Aya." Zell answered. "I love you! I always have but I just couldn't seem to get myself to say it to you. Aya, I'm in love with you."  
  
A smile quickly touched Aya's lips. She was overjoyed to hear Zell say the words that she had been longing for him to say to her. But just as her heart filled with happiness, sadness quickly followed. She was not going to be around long enough to feel that love.  
  
"Zell," Aya said as fresh tears streamed down her face, "I'm in love with you, too."  
  
Zell leaned down and kissed her gently. As their lips touched for the first time, both their hearts warmed with love. Their hearts were finally free. Aya and Zell never though that they could ever feel so happy. For that moment in time, only they existed and their love for each other.   
  
Neither of them wanted the kiss to end. As time went on, their kissed deepened. They didn't want to let go because they knew their first kiss was also their last.  
  
When they finally ended their kiss, Zell wiped the tears from Aya's eyes. "Don't cry. Everything will be okay." He said as he gave her a reassuring look.  
  
Zell's words sounded very promising. "Really, Zell?" Aya said in a soft whisper as she tried to stay awake. "You really think so?"  
  
"I know so." Zell told her as he tried his best to smile. "Aya, please hold on. Don't give up. You have to make it for the both of us. Promise me that you'll make it, Aya. Promise me."  
  
Slowly raising her right hand, Aya lightly traced the tattoo on Zell's face. "I promise, Zell." She softly smiled just as her hand fell lifelessly to her side and her eyes closed.  
  
AT DELING MEMORIAL HOSPITAL 2 DAYS LATER  
  
Zell opened his eyes and found himself lying on a hospital bed with Quistis and the gang standing next to his bedside.  
  
"Where am I and what am I doing here?" Zell asked as he tried to sit up and all of a sudden felt the white bandages wrapped around his lower ribcage area.   
  
"You're being treated here at Deling Memorial Hospital for the injuries you received at Alcauld Plains. You bruised bones all over your body, broke about three ribs, and had a light concussion." Rinoa said in a gentle voice. "Please lay back down, Zell. The doctor said that you should get a lot of rest."  
  
Confused as to what he was doing at Alcauld Plains, Zell asked more questions. "Were you guys with me? I'm really confused. Everything's unclear to me at the moment."  
  
"No, Zell. We were not with you. You were there with Aya." Selphie answered. "Both of you were attacked by a couple of T-Rexaurs, and you guys ended up being severely injured."  
  
All of a sudden, the horrible event that happened at Alcauld Plains came crashing back into Zell's memory. "Oh no! Where's Aya?!" Zell asked. "Where is she?!"   
  
The group didn't know what to say.  
  
"Is she all right? Did she make it?" Zell demanded to know.  
  
Zell's heart grew heavy with pain. "Oh God, please let her be alive." He thought to himself.  
  
"Zell, she's alive" Quistis finally answered, "But she's..."  
  
Zell sighed with relief. "I have to go and see her!" wearing only his hospital pajamas, Zell jumped out of bed and left the room to find Aya.  
  
As Zell ran down the halls in search of Aya's room, he couldn't help but thank God for letting her live.  
  
When Aya lost consciousness at Alcauld Plains, Zell thought that he lost her. She wasn't breathing and he couldn't feel her pulse. Zell cried thinking she was dead.   
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
When the paramedics arrived, Zell was still kneeling down on the ground holding Aya in his arms with his jacket wrapped around her.  
  
"Is she still alive?" one of the paramedics asked as Zell gently placed her on the stretcher.  
  
"No." Zell said as he choked on the word. "She's gone."  
  
Believing that Aya was dead, Zell let the paramedics go on with the proper medical procedure in handling the deceased. As he sat in the back of the small medical carrier, all Zell could think about was hearing Aya say that she loved him too. Tears began to blur his vision and his heart ached. Zell didn't just lose Aya, he also lost a part of himself.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive. Look at the readings on the monitor."  
  
Hearing those words, Zell approached the two paramedics.  
  
"What's going on?" Zell asked as he watched one of the paramedics put a breathing device in Aya's mouth.  
  
"She's alive!" the paramedic informed Zell.  
  
Zell was overjoyed when he heard the news. "She is?!" he said as he held Aya's hand.  
  
"Her vital signs are faint because she lost a lot of blood, but if we get to the hospital on time, we might still be able to save her."  
  
Fear and pain filled Zell again. "You mean she still might not make it?"  
  
"I'm sorry but the chances of her getting through this is very slim. She lost a lot of blood and she has a really severe head injury. At this very moment, she's in a comatose state."  
  
All the way to the hospital, Zell didn't leave Aya's side. When they finally reached the emergency room, Zell insisted that he be let in to be with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, young man." The doctor told Zell. "I can't let you in."  
  
"But I have to be with her!" Zell told the doctor. "I told her that I won't leave her side."  
  
"Young man, we will do our best." The doctor placed a reassuring hand on Zell's shoulder. "We'll do everything we can."  
  
Zell nodded.  
  
Before the doctor went inside the ER, Zell called out to him. "Doctor!"  
  
The doctor stopped and turned around to look at Zell.   
  
"Please save her."  
  
Zell paced back and forth outside the emergency as he waited. After doing so for a while, Zell finally gave in to exhaustion. He collapsed on the floor.   
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
When Zell finally found Aya's hospital room, his heart broke when he saw the condition she was in. She had bandages wrapped around her head, light scratches and bruises on her arms and face, and she had a lot of wires attached to her that monitored her condition.  
  
As Zell watched Aya, he couldn't help but see the fear on her face as she slept. "It's going to be okay, Aya. It's going to be okay. I'm here now. I won't leave you." Zell said softly as he brushed aside strands of her hair on her face.  
  
After grabbing a stool to sit on, Zell gently held Aya's right hand between his two hands. "Please don't leave me now, Aya." Zell said as he lightly kissed her hand, "If you die, I don't know how I'll be able to live with myself. I know that you said that this isn't my fault, but Aya, it is. If only I told you in the beginning how I felt, none of this would have happened. Please Aya, don't go. I love you." Zell said as he closed his eyes and prayed for her recovery.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
AT RINAUL COAST  
  
"What are you doing?" Zell asked as he looked at the papers Aya was holding.  
  
"Nothing much." Aya replied. "Just some forms that I need to fill out so we can order new books for the library. Oh, Zell?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want me to order "Goodbye Pupurun: Book 3" for you?"  
  
"Ooooh! That would be great! Thanks Aya."  
  
"Hey, no problem. I'll just add it on the list." Aya said as she wrote it down.  
  
"You know, you don't have to do that right now. It's Friday!"  
  
"I know, but I want to get this done so I wouldn't have to do any work this weekend."  
  
"Hmmm, good point." Zell said as he smiled at her. "Why, are you going anywhere this weekend?"  
  
"Yes." Aya told him, as she continued to fill out the forms. "Rex is planning on taking me out to dinner tonight, and tomorrow he's planning on showing me around Timber."  
  
Zell's heart ached at the thought that Aya was going to be spending time with Rex that weekend. When Aya announced two weeks ago that she and Rex were finally an official couple, Zell felt his world crumble. He was so close to being with her, but because he decided wait to tell Aya about his feelings until after he got back from his mission, he ended up losing her instead.  
  
"Really?" Zell said disappointingly as he looked straight ahead into the horizon.  
  
Just then, Aya and Zell heard two young boys playing near the part of the beach where the waves tend to slam hard into the rocks.  
  
"That area is far too dangerous for those boys to be playing in." Zell said as he stood up. "I'm gonna have to tell those boys to play at a safer spot. I'll be back in a minute, Aya."  
  
"Okay, Zell." Aya nodded.  
  
As Zell got up to talk to the two boys, the pencil that Aya was using broke.  
  
"Zell, do you have a pencil I can borrow? My pencil broke." Aya asked as Zell continued to walk.  
  
"Yeah. Check the front pocket of my backpack. I should have about a couple there that you could use."  
  
"Thanks, Zell." Aya said as she unzipped the front pocket.  
  
Aya looked inside the pocket and found a pencil, but not before noticing the velvet ring box next to it.  
  
Aya took out the velvet box and opened it. Aya was surprised to see such a beautiful ring. She took it out and read the words engraved on the inner part of the band.  
  
"We are meant to be." Aya read in a soft whisper.  
  
Walking back, Zell saw Aya holding the ring he meant to give her two weeks ago.  
  
"Uh, I see you found it." Zell said as he sat next to her.  
  
"This is a very beautiful ring, Zell." Aya said as she continued to look at it. "Are..are you planning on giving this to someone." Surely, it's not for me.  
  
"Yes." Zell said as he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Who is it for?" Aya wondered.   
  
"It's for..." Zell started out to say, "a girl who means the world to me." You!!  
  
"Oh," Aya said, looking disappointed. "Do I know her?"  
  
"Yes, you can say that." Zell said as he laughed and continued to look at her.  
  
Why is Zell looking at me like that? Aya wondered to herself.  
  
"What is she like, Zell?" Aya asked as her heart broke piece by piece. Zell and her always hanged out but he never mentioned another girl to her before.  
  
"Well, she's very sweet and kind. She's always there for me, and I enjoy being around her." Zell said. "She's also very beautiful."  
  
"Do you love her, Zell?"   
  
"Very much."  
  
"And does she love you too?" Aya asked as her heart ached even more.  
  
"Yes, I believe she does."  
  
"Well, I'm sure she's going to love this." Aya said as she handed him back the ring.  
  
Why is she giving this back to me? Zell thought to himself. Can't she see that I'm talking about her?  
  
"Who is she, Zell?" Aya asked as she looked out into the horizon.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Aya?" Zell told her as he gently turned her to face him. "The girl I love is..."  
  
"Hey there, Princess!" Rex said as he hugged Aya from behind and kissed her cheek. "I knew I'd find you here. Oh hello, Zell."  
  
"Hello." Zell said annoyed.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Rex asked as he sat next to Aya.  
  
"Oh, Zell and I were just talking about a girl that he loves." Aya told Rex.  
  
"Oh, really?" Rex asked Aya as he gave Zell a questioning look. Rex was not sure, but he kept getting the feeling that Zell was in love with Aya. "Well, we better be going." Rex said as he kissed Aya.  
  
Zell looked away.  
  
Just as I thought. Rex thought to himself as he saw the pain on Zell's face. He's in love with her.  
  
"Why don't you ride back to Balamb with us?" Aya told Zell.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine." Zell said. "I need some time alone, so the walk home will be fine with me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Aya asked.  
  
"Yeah, go on ahead."  
  
"Okay. Bye Zell."   
  
When Rex and Aya were finally gone, Zell yelled out loud. "Damn! I'm such a dumbass!!"  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
Outside Aya's hospital room, Rex stood and listened. "I guess Aya's aware of his feelings," Rex thought to himself. "And it's all my fault."  
  
When Rex planned that incident for Zell at Alcauld Plains, he didn't count on anything going wrong. His intension was simply to give Zell a warning to stay away from Aya. He was even going to meet Zell that evening and tell him about that little incident.  
  
When Rex got some of his friends to lure a T-Rexaur at Alcauld Plains, he did not realize that a T-Rexaur far stronger than the one they got, was already there, nor did he realize that Aya might somehow find out about it.  
  
After Rex gave his speech to the new Balamb Garden students, he returned to his dorm room to find Aya gone and an e-mail about his plan on his computer screen. Feeling of panic filled Rex right away.   
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"I have to find Aya and explain myself!" Rex told himself as he started to leave for Alcauld Plains.  
  
"Mr. Barton! Mr. Barton!" Rex heard a SeeD officer say, "You have to get to Deling Memorial Hospital! Aya's badly hurt!"  
  
"Hurt? How?" Rex asked as he thought to himself that Zell should have been able to handle the T-Rexaur easily.  
  
"No one knows for sure, but from what we know right now, Aya and Zell were attacked by two T-Rexaurs at Alcauld Plains."  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
Rex quickly rushed to Deling Memorial Hospital. When he got there, Aya just got out of surgery. When he told the doctors who he was, they immediately informed him of Aya's condition.   
  
"I'm afraid to say that even though your fiancée made it through surgery, she still has a slim chance of making it." The doctor told Rex. "She had a really severe head injury, and at the moment, she's still in a comatose state. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up and see if her brain was affected in any way.  
  
Rex hated himself after seeing what happened to Aya. "This is all my fault!" he thought to himself as he lowered his head in shame. "If only I didn't let Zell get to me, none of this would have happened." Then, it occurred to Rex that what happened to Aya was not entirely his fault; Zell was also to blame.  
  
Rex realized that everything that has happened was because of Zell. If Zell only backed off, none of this would have happened. As Rex watched Zell holding Aya's hand inside her hospital room, Rex knew that he had everything to loose.   
  
When the Balamb Garden officials find out about the plan he set up at Alcauld Plains, Rex knew for sure that he'd lose his rank, be stripped of his title as a SeeD, and will be kicked out of Balamb Garden for sure. Rex also knew that Aya would leave him and be with Zell. With anger as his fuel, Rex approached Zell.  
  
"Haven't you done enough, Zell?" Rex said using Zell's guilt to his advantage. "How dare you show your face here after what you've done? This is all your fault, you know. If you only backed off like you should've, none of this would have happened!"  
  
Zell knew that Rex was right, and because of that, he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Accept the truth, Zell. You lost. Aya chose me over you!"  
  
"That's were you're wrong, Rex." Zell finally responded. "Aya might be with you at the time being, but she revealed the truth to me!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Rex said as feelings of panic filled him. He wondered if Aya told Zell about the what he did.  
  
"Aya's in love with me!!" Zell said as he stood face to face with Rex.  
  
Suddenly, a nurse walked in.  
  
"Will you two gentlemen please continue your argument outside. The patient needs her rest. I doubt you two want her to wake up seeing you two arguing."  
  
Zell and Rex apologized to the nurse, and walked out of the room. Closing Aya's door, the two of them continued their argument.  
  
"and I'm in love with her!" Zell continued. "When she wakes up, I will fight for her, you hear me Rex?! I will fight for her."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to give her up easily!" Rex said back.  
  
"You should, Rex, because I'm not holding back anymore!"  
  
Rex was about to respond when all of a sudden, the nurse came out.  
  
"Our patient finally woke up," the nurse informed them both, "and I believe she's asking for one of you."  
  
Rex knew that it couldn't possibly be him. After what he did, he doubted Aya would ever speak to him again. Zell, on the other hand, was pretty sure that Aya was asking for him. After what happened between them at Alcauld Plains, he was sure that she wanted to see him.  
  
"Which one of you is Rex?" the nurse asked.  
  
Rex and Zell were both surprised. 


	6. Goodbye

AYA'S HOSPITAL ROOM  
  
As Aya waited for Rex to enter the room, she looked at the engagement ring on her finger. She could not believe that the man that she was going to marry almost got her and Zell killed.  
  
Zell. When Aya woke up a few minutes ago, she was pretty sure that Zell was there right by her side. But when she opened her eyes and called out his name, he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"It's good to finally see you up, Ms. Spencer." The nurse cheerfully said. Aya looked to her left and saw a middle-aged nurse checking her condition on the monitor.  
  
"Um nurse?" Aya said as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Yes, dear?" the nurse said as she helped Aya sit up.  
  
"Do you know if the guy that was with me with Alcauld Plains is okay?"  
  
"Well, I talked to his nurse earlier this morning and she told me that he's in good condition but still hasn't wakened up from his sleep."  
  
"I see." Aya said softly. "Zell, I guess it was just imagination that I thought you were here with me." she thought to herself. "Nurse, do you know if my fiance is here?"  
  
"Would you like me to get him for you?" the nurse asked. "I believe he's one of the guys standing outside your room right now. Hold on a minute, okay?" the nurse said as she headed for the door.  
  
Aya nodded her head even though she really didn't feel like seeing Rex, but she felt that she might as well confront him about the Alcauld Plains incident.  
  
Rex wasn't sure what to expect when he entered the room. He didn't know whether Aya was going to forgive him or not.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Rex?" she said as she lifted her head to look up at him.  
  
"Hi there, Princess. I'm really glad to see that you're okay." Rex said as he reached for her left hand.  
  
"I'm sure you are, Rex." Aya said as she pulled back her hand.  
  
"Aya, let me explain!" Rex said desperately as he sat on the bed and faced her. "I did it for us!"  
  
"For us?! I don't understand, Rex." Aya told him. "How could wanting to hurt Zell be for us?"  
  
"Zell wants to ruin what we have between us, Aya." Rex said. "He wants to take you away from me."  
  
"But did you have to do what you did?!" Aya said. "You almost got him killed!"  
  
"I didn't mean for things to end up that way. I just wanted to teach Zell a little lesson for trying to get between us. Aya, I'm sorry. If I could go back in time and change things, I would. Please forgive me. I love you so much and surely you know that I would never do anything intentional to hurt you or anyone else."  
  
"I don't know what to say, Rex." Aya said. "I...I don't know."  
  
"Say that you forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you."   
  
"Rex," Aya started out to say, "even if I forgive you I don't think that I can go through with the wedding. I..."  
  
Hearing those words, Rex walked over to the window. "It's because of Zell, isn't it?"  
  
Aya's eyes locked with his from across the room.   
  
"He doesn't love you, you know?" Rex said as he continued to look at her with such a serious look on his face.  
  
"Zell said that he loves me."  
  
"And you believe him?" Rex said as he turned to look out the window. Down below at the hospital's garden, Rex saw Zell sit on a bench. Rex's jaw suddenly tightened and his hands balled into fists.  
  
"Yes." Aya said softly.  
  
"He doesn't love you, Aya. He was only saying that so you'd break up with me. He's jealous of what we have since his relationship with Quistis is over. Do you honestly think that he loves you the same way?"  
  
Aya didn't say a word.  
  
"Zell loves Quistis, Aya."  
  
"It's over between them."  
  
"Is it really?" Rex asked. "They still seem pretty close to me. In case you haven't noticed, they still spend a lot of time together."  
  
"That's because they work together."  
  
"Is that the best reason you can come up with, Aya?"  
  
Again, Aya didn't answer.  
  
"Zell will just break your heart. I know he will. Look," Rex started out to say, "I'm sure that he has some feelings for you, but do you honestly think that his love for you is deep enough? You two were best friends for a very long time, and he had a lot of opportunities to tell you that he had feelings for you. Did he once tell you that he loved you during all that time? No, Aya." Rex said. "He didn't."  
  
"All that time, he talked to you about loving another girl, which we now know happens to be the lovely Quistis Trepe. Do you honestly think that two months is enough time for him to forget about her, especially since they see each other everyday?"   
  
Sitting on her hospital bed, Aya couldn't help but believe what Rex was telling her.  
  
"Zell was in love with Quistis, and I'm pretty sure that he still is. If Quistis is to take him back, I know that he'll just leave you. He'll just use you, Aya, until Quistis gets back with him."  
  
Sitting back on Aya's bed, Rex held her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "I love you so much, Aya. Surely now you understand why I did what I did. I made you happy these ten months that we were together, right?"  
  
Aya nodded her headed.  
  
"I never once did anything to hurt you or make you cry. I know that I can make you happy, Aya. I know I can." Rex said as he pulled her into his arms. "Will you still marry me?"  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL GARDEN  
  
Zell couldn't believe that Aya wanted to see Rex instead of him. When the nurse said that Aya was looking for Rex, Zell felt as if he was just slapped in the face. However, thinking that maybe Aya just wanted to see Rex for a minute so she could spend the rest of the time with him instead, Zell waited outside of Aya's room. After waiting for a long while, Zell came to the conclusion that maybe Aya really did want to see Rex instead of him.  
  
Broken-hearted, Zell sat on a bench in the hospital's garden, which was located at the back of the hospital. As he sat on that bench by himself, he tried to recall exactly what happened between Aya and him at Alcauld Plains.  
  
"I'm sure she said that she loved me," Zell thought to himself, "so why was she looking for Rex just now?"  
  
Feeling frustrated, Zell rested his elbows on his knees and tunneled his fingers through his hair.   
  
"Zell?"  
  
Hearing his name being called, Zell sat straight and looked at the person standing in front of him.  
  
"Oh, hi." Zell said as he tried to lightly smile.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here with you?"  
  
"No, I don't mind." Zell said as he moved a bit so she could sit. "Sit down, Quistis."  
  
"How's Aya's condition?" Quistis asked.  
  
"She's finally awake." Zell said as he stared at his feet.  
  
"That's great news." Quistis smiled at him. "What's wrong, Zell?" she asked a while later when she saw the sad look on his face.  
  
"She wanted to see Rex."  
  
"You mean you haven't talked to her?"  
  
"No." Zell said. "I...I was arguing with Rex outside of her room when she woke up. The nurse came out and said that she was looking for Rex."  
  
Quistis placed a comforting hand on Zell's shoulder.  
  
"I don't get it, Quistis." Zell said as he turned his head to look at her. "She told me that she loved me, so why did she ask for Rex just now? It's not making any sense to me."  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Yeah?" Zell answered as he stared at his feet again.  
  
"I...I don't want to say this, but don't you think it'd be for the best if you just let her go."  
  
"What are you saying, Quistis?!" Zell quickly turned his head to look at her. "Aren't you the one who told me dozens of times to not let her go?"  
  
"Yes, I did say that," she said, "but Zell, I just realized something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If she really loves you in the first place, then why did she agree to marry Rex? I doubt she'd agree to marry him if she loves you."  
  
"I don't know." Zell shook his head. "All I know is that she told me that loves me and that I love her. I...I'm not just going to sit back and watch her marry Rex. Not now after everything that happened between us." Zell said as he stood up and started to walk off.  
  
"Wait!" Quistis said as she grabbed his arm to stop him from walking further. "I'm sorry, Zell. I didn't mean to upset you. It's...it's just that I don't like seeing you like this." Turning around, Zell looked at her. "Zell, it breaks my heart seeing you so miserable all the time."  
  
Before Zell could say anything, Quistis kissed him.   
  
"Zell, I think I'm in love with you."  
  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER AT AYA'S HOSPITAL ROOM  
  
Aya stood by her window and watched drops of rain lightly hit her windowpane.   
  
"Aya?"   
  
Aya turned around and watched Zell walk closer to her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay." Zell said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I thought I lost you when you lost consciousness at Alcauld Plains. Thank God I was wrong."  
  
Zell hugged her for a long time without saying a word, but finally released her from his hold when he realized that she was not hugging him back.  
  
"Aya, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She said as she turned around and looked out the window.  
  
Zell was confused. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he knew that something big was definitely wrong with her.   
  
"Are you hurting?" he asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Immediately after, he felt Aya's body stiffen.   
  
"YES!!!!" she wanted to say out loud. Seeing Zell and Quistis kissing earlier that day broke her heart. She thought that Zell and her were finally going to be together, but after seeing what she did when she looked out her window earlier when Rex left her room, Aya finally realized that Rex was right. Zell didn't really love her. "No, Zell. I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Aya, I have a confession to make." Zell said as he stood behind her. "It's about my relationship with Quistis. I think this is something that you need to know about." Zell figured that it was time to come clean. If he wants to be with her, he was going to have to tell her about his relationship with Quistis and just tell her that he loved her for a very long time.  
  
When Quistis kissed him earlier and told him that she was in love with him, Zell didn't know what to say. He had no idea that Quistis developed some feelings for him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Quistis, I don't know what to say. I mean..."  
  
"It's okay Zell. I understand. It's just that I think you have the right to know about how I feel about you." Quistis said gently. "I'm not asking you to get back with me. I...I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever decide to move on."  
  
Zell hugged Quistis. "Quistis, I love you. I'm sure that you know that, but my heart is with Aya. I need to do everything I can to get her back."  
  
"I know. You have to do what you must."   
  
"Those two months that we went out will always mean a lot to me. I will never forget what we shared between us. You were a great girlfriend, Quistis, but I was not being a great boyfriend to you. When I broke up with you, I did it not because of you, but because of me. I didn't want you to get hurt, but I guess you got hurt anyway, huh? I'm sorry, Quistis, I didn't mean to cause you any pain."  
  
"It's okay, Zell. I knew that you were in love with Aya when we started going out. I knew what I was getting into when I went out with you. We were both lonely when we decided to give each other a try. We were trying to find comfort in each other. You were a great boyfriend, Zell, even though there were times when you were subconsciously thinking that I was Aya."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zell gave Quistis a questioning look.  
  
"Well, there was the time when you were drunk at Irvine's birthday party. We were dancing on the dance floor when you started kissing me. After the kiss, you called me "Aya"."  
  
"I'm sorry, Quistis. If I had known that I was being..." Zell said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay, Zell. Really, it's okay. I just hope that you'll be honest with her. Tell her the whole truth. Aya needs to know about everything. If you want her to be with you, you need to tell her how long you've been in love with her. I think she has some questions about our relationship. You need to clear them up with her, too. I want you to be happy, Zell, and if Aya is the only one that can make you happy, then do what you must so you can be with her. But just remember that I'm here for you if every you need me."  
  
"Thank you, Quistis." Zell said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you." He said as he hugged her.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"There's nothing to explain, Zell. I know what you're going to say." Aya said as her eyes began to get teary. "You still love Quistis." Aya thought to herself.  
  
"No you don't." Zell said. "Aya, Quistis and I..."  
  
"Zell, please don't. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"But I think you have the right to know especially after what happened between us at..."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Zell. That kiss that we shared at Alcauld Plains was a mistake. I...I was scared and didn't know what I was saying." She turned around and said.  
  
"Aya, you said that you love me." Zell said as he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I...I shouldn't have said that." Aya looked away. "It was wrong of me to say. Zell, I love Rex. I'm going to marry him in a couple of weeks."  
  
  
SOMEWHERE IN TIMBER  
  
With his hands in his pockets, Zell walked down the street lost in his thoughts. It started to rain lightly but he didn't seem to notice. Zell was only thinking of one thing: Aya.  
  
In about a week was Rex and Aya's wedding. Thinking about it was driving Zell insane. He'd want to stop Aya from getting married to Rex, but he didn't know how or even if he should. Aya told him at the hospital that what happened between them at Alcauld Plains was a huge mistake. Up to this day, Zell couldn't figure out why she denied her feelings for him.  
  
As Zell crossed the crosswalk, rain began to pour heavily. He ran for cover by standing in a roofed area outside of a store. Turning around, Zell discovered that it was a bridal shop.  
  
Zell muttered a curse under his breath. "Of all the stores here in Timber," Zell thought to himself, "it had to be a bridal shop. Look!" he thought as he looked up at the sky, "I get the message, alright?"  
  
Zell sighed. "Maybe we're just not meant to be." He quietly told himself as he leaned against the store's display window. "Maybe we're meant to be apart for a reason." He said as he turned around to look at the wedding dress in the display window.  
  
Through the glass window, Zell noticed that someone was getting fitted in a wedding dress further inside the store. The girl's back was to him so he couldn't get a look at her face. The seamstress was measuring the young girl's waist while the assistant wrote down the measurements.  
  
"I wonder if Aya did that already." Zell thought to himself. Knowing Aya, Zell knew that she hated getting fitted. Zell chuckled lightly as he remembered Aya telling him about how much she hated getting fitted into the new Balamb Garden uniforms last year.   
  
All of a sudden, the girl turned around and their eyes locked. The woman smiled at Zell and Zell lightly smiled back.   
  
A second later, a woman dressed in a white silk wedding dress walked out of one of the dressing rooms and stood in front of three huge mirrors. Zell's smile disappeared when he saw the reflection of the girl's face on the mirror. A sharp pain stabbed at his heart; the girl was Aya.  
  
Aya didn't feel like getting fitted for her wedding dress that day. All day she had been feeling very tired. She wished that she could go home and get some rest, but the wedding planner insisted that they check the fit of the dress one last time before the wedding next week. Staring at herself in the mirror, Aya wished that this day would soon be over.  
  
Outside the bridal shop, Zell just stood. For some reason, he couldn't get himself to move. His whole attention was seeing Aya in her beautiful wedding dress.  
  
"God, she looks so beautiful." Zell thought to himself. He wished he could go inside the shop and tell her how beautiful she looked, but quickly changed his mind when he remembered that things between them have changed.   
  
The rain stopped so Zell decided to leave when all of a sudden he heard one of the women scream inside the shop. Zell quickly turned around to see what happened: Aya was laying unconscious on the floor.  
  
Zell quickly ran inside the shop and held Aya. "What happened to her?!" he asked the women in the room.  
  
"We...we don't know." One of the women answered. "She just passed out all of a sudden."  
  
"Aya?" Zell said as he gently shook her shoulder "wake up. C'mon Aya, wake up."  
  
A while later, Aya opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked as she suddenly realized that Zell was holding and looking at her."  
  
"You passed out there for a minute." Zell said. "Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." She said as she sat up; never taking her eyes off of him. "I...I was just feeling a bit tired, I guess."  
  
"I see." Zell said as he looked at her. When he was holding her in his arms a few minutes ago, he suddenly remembered how he was holding her at Alcauld Plains. An aching feeling stabbed at his heart when he remembered how he felt when he thought that she died.  
  
"Would you like me to call 911, Ms. Spencer?" one of the bridal shop employees asked.  
  
"No, I think I'm going to be fine now. Thank you." Aya said as she looked up at the woman.  
  
"Are you sure?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"I guess there's no need for me to stick around then." Zell said as he stood up and helped Aya get up on her feet.  
  
"Thank you for being here, Zell." She said.  
  
"No problem." He replied. "It just so happen that I was passing by. That's a pretty dress you have on, by the way." He said.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"Is...is that the dress you've decided to wear for your wedding?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Aya nodded. "It is."  
  
"It looks really good on you, Aya. You look very beautiful. Well, take care and uhh try to get home early so you can rest." He said before heading out of the store. "Goodbye."  
  
Aya watched Zell walk out of the shop. Her eyes never left him until he was finally out of view.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING AT THE FRONT GATE OF BALAMB GARDEN  
  
"That'd be 35 gil, Miss." The taxi driver said when he stopped the vehicle in front of the front gate.  
  
"Here you go." Aya said as she got out and handed the driver the money. "Keep the change."  
  
"Thanks, Miss." The driver said just as he drove off.  
  
Aya was relieved to finally be home. After spending the whole day at Timber doing all the necessary things that she needed to do to get ready for the wedding, Aya couldn't wait to go back to her room and rest.  
  
Carrying a couple of shopping bags, Aya walked up the steps and stopped when she saw Zell at the very top.   
  
"Hi, Zell." She said as Zell got on the same step as her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I uhh just thought I'd go for a little walk." Zell lied. In truth, Zell was about to go back to Deling to look for her. It was already 9:30 in the evening and when he realized that Aya was not back yet, Zell got really worried especially after remembering that she passed out earlier that day.  
  
"It's getting late, Zell." Aya said. " I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out there for a walk by yourself."  
  
"I guess you're right." Zell answered. "Especially since you're back home safe." He thought to himself.   
  
"Do you need help carrying those?" Zell asked her, but before she had the chance to reply, he already grabbed the bags from her. "So is everything set for your wedding?"  
  
"Yes," she said as they walked. "I was going to return to Deling tomorrow to finish the rest of the things that I need to do for the wedding, but since I was already there and the trains were delayed for 3 hours for repairs, I thought that I might as well do them all so I can rest the whole day tomorrow."  
  
"Where is Rex? Shouldn't he be helping you with all this?" Zell said.  
  
"Yeah, but he's currently out in Centra Ruins for a mission."  
  
"I see. Are you still feeling tired from what happened earlier today?"  
  
"mm hmm" she nodded "but I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about." She said as she looked up at him. "Zell, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure. Go ahead."   
  
"Are...are you still mad at me because of our fight at the hospital weeks ago?"  
  
Zell stopped walking and looked at her. "No, I'm not mad, Aya." Not anymore.  
  
"Then why did you mark that you won't be coming to the wedding on that invitation that we sent you?"  
  
"Oh that." Zell said as they began to walk again. "I uhh just thought that it was for the best that I not show up at your wedding."   
  
"Zell, I know that things are different between us now because of all the things that happened, but I just want you to know that I still want to have you as a friend. We could never go back to the way we were months ago, but I really hope that we could start over again. It would mean the world to me if you could be at the wedding."  
  
Zell didn't want to go. The last thing that Zell wanted was to see Aya and Rex get married, but looking at Aya at that moment, he saw in her eyes how him being present at the wedding was important to her.   
  
"I guess I can make it." Zell finally answered a few seconds later when they stopped in front of Aya's dorm room.  
  
"Thank you, Zell." She said as she gave him a hug. "That means so much to me."  
  
OUTSIDE THE BRIDE'S WAITING ROOM  
  
Zell knocked on the door hoping that he'd be able to speak with Aya before her wedding. He wanted to see her for the last time before she becomes Rex's wife.  
  
A few seconds later, a middle-aged woman opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Uh ma'am, may I see the bride for a few minutes? I promise it won't take long."  
  
The woman looked at her watch and then looked at Zell. "Are you a friend of hers?"  
  
Zell nodded his head.  
  
"I guess you may, but don't take too long, the ceremony will begin soon." The woman said as she stepped aside to let Zell in. "I'll leave you two alone but I'll be back in about 5 minutes."  
  
When Zell entered the room, Aya was in the back putting on her lace gloves. She had no idea that Zell was there because her back was to him. Zell decided to take that moment just by watching her.  
  
Aya was wearing the same silk wedding dress that he saw her wearing when she was at the bridal shop the week before. Her hair was up in a very glamorous style and secured with pearl pins. Her veil, which was secured with a tiara, was already over her head and lightly brushed the skin just above her elbows.  
  
Zell was taken a back by her beauty. He always thought that she'd look this beautiful on her wedding day, but it broke his heart knowing that she was marrying someone else.   
  
"Aya"  
  
Aya turned around and was surprised to see Zell looking at her with such longing in his eyes. "Zell," she said, "what are you doing here?" Her heart was beating really fast.  
  
"To see you before you get married."  
  
"Aren't...aren't you going to be there at the ceremony?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." He lied. "but I just thought it'd be nice to see you one last time before you walk down that aisle." Zell said as he tried to put up a smile on his face and stood in front of her.  
  
Aya looked at Zell through her veil. As she looked at him, she saw the pain in his eyes that he tried to hide behind his smile.  
  
Zell couldn't believe that things were going to end this way. He wanted to stop her from going through with this wedding, but he didn't know what else to do.   
  
"I...I guess I better go." Zell said as he looked at his watch. "Your wedding ceremony is going to start soon." He sadly smiled at her before turning around to leave.   
  
"Zell, wait!" Aya called out to him.  
  
"Yeah?" He said as he stood; his back still facing her.  
  
"Are you happy for me?"  
  
Zell stared at his feet for a moment then closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he turned around and replied.  
  
"Yes, I'm happy for you." Zell said as turned around and hugged her. "Really, I am." He added as he felt his heart break into many pieces.   
  
Aya could hardly breath. Zell was hugging her so tight that she couldn't move.  
  
"I really should be going." Zell said as he released her from his tight embrace.  
  
Zell was about to open the door when all of a sudden he stopped. Muttering a curse under his breath, he turned around and grabbed her shoulders. "Aya, I'm not happy for you!!" Zell said as he looked into her eyes. "How do you expect me to be after what happened between us? I love you and I know that you love me too. Don't go through with the wedding, Aya. Don't!"  
  
"But Zell you..."  
  
"But what, Aya?!" He said as he searched her eyes. "But what?! I'm in love with you! Can't you see that?!!"  
  
Zell lifted her veil, cupped her face between his hands, and then kissed her. His kiss was rough at first; making her feel the pain he felt inside of him. But soon after, his kiss gentled; making her feel the love he felt for her.  
  
Aya was feeling confused. If Zell really loved her, then why was he kissing Quistis at the hospital? Remembering the scene that she saw between Quistis and Zell at the hospital garden, Aya pushed him back.  
  
"Please, Zell," she said as Zell still cupped her face between his hands, "don't do this."  
  
Zell dropped his hands to his sides and stared at the floor. After a few seconds, he raised his head up so he could look at her.   
  
"I don't know what else to do, Aya." He said as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I...I don't know what else to do to convince you that I want to be with you. If my words and actions aren't enough proof for you, then I'm afraid that I'm just gonna have to let you go."  
  
Running his fingers through his hair, Zell asked her a question. "What's keeping you from being with me, Aya?"  
  
"I...I don't know if I can believe you, Zell." She said as tears filled her eyes. "I don't know if I can."  
  
"You're just going to have to believe me." Zell said as he extended his hand out to her. "Don't go through with this wedding, Aya. Don't be with Rex. Be with me."  
  
Aya stared at his hand. "Should she believe him or shouldn't she?" was all that ran through her mind. She loved Zell, but she was not sure if he really loved her the same way. Time and time she thought that he loved her, but every time she started to believe it, something always proved the contrary.  
  
Rex was always good to her. He loved her and did everything he could to make her happy. Every time she was feeling down, he always did his best to make her laugh again. He never once did anything to hurt her. All he ever did was love her. Even though she'd never forget that incident at Alcauld Plains, Rex assured her that he'd do everything he could to prove to her how sorry he was. Rex was a good man; a man who loved her deeply and who also promised that he'd always make her happy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zell." Aya said as she looked into his eyes and shook her head. "I...I can't be with you."  
  
"I guess this is it then." Zell said after a moment of silence. Pulling Aya gently into his arms, Zell whispered into her ear. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Aya. I hope Rex will always be good to you."  
  
Moving a step back, Zell looked at her for the last time. "Goodbye." He said as he felt a knife twist inside his heart.  
  
Aya watched Zell walk out of the room. "Go after him!!" she could hear a voice in the back of her head say, but she didn't move an inch. She remained where she stood and stared at the door as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zell. I'm so sorry."  
  
AT RINAUL COAST  
  
Zell didn't want to come to Rinaul Coast but he didn't know where else to go. Looking at his wristwatch, Zell noticed that it was already 5:30 PM--a couple of hours since Aya and Rex's wedding ceremony started. By now Zell thought to himself that Rex and Aya were probably already at their wedding reception enjoying their new life as husband and wife.  
  
Sitting there on the sand, Zell recalled the moment Aya told him that she couldn't be with him earlier that day. It killed him to hear her say that. That was the last thing he expected to hear from her. At that moment, Zell wanted to get down on his knees and beg, but figured what was the use--she made it clear that she didn't want to be with him.   
  
Standing up, Zell put his right hand inside of his pants pocket and pulled out a velvet ring box. Taking out the ring that was inside, Zell read the words engraved on the ring: "We are meant to be."  
  
"HA! You are wrong, old man." Zell said out loud as he remembered what the traveling photographer told Aya and himself months ago here at Rinaul Coast. "Aya and I are not meant to be." He said as he held the ring tightly in his hand.  
  
Zell walked along the coast and wondered what he should do with his life. After walking quite a long distance, Zell realized that if he stayed in Balamb, he'd probably just run into Aya and Rex all the time. As much as he'd love to still see Aya, Zell knew that he'd only cause himself pain by continuously seeing her and knowing that she was already married to another man.   
  
"I guess there's only one thing to do." Zell said as he continued to walk. "I have to leave Balamb Garden and start a new life somewhere else." 


	7. New Start

Zell needed to move somewhere far from Balamb Garden. He needed some time alone so he could forget about Aya.   
  
Suddenly, he turned around. He thought he heard Aya calling out his name. But when he looked all around him, she was nowhere to be found. "It must just be the wind playing tricks on me." He thought to himself. "It's too late for us."  
  
Looking at the ring he was holding in hand for the last time, Zell took a step back and threw the ring as far as he could into the ocean. "I guess this is it." He said as he started to walk back.  
  
With his head staring at the ground, Zell started to walk back home when all of a sudden, he found himself looking at someone's bare feet.  
  
Raising his head up to look at the person standing right in front of him, Zell was surprised to see that it was Aya.  
  
Still in her wedding gown, with her veil pulled back, and her white shoes in one hand, Aya softly called out his name.  
  
Zell couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Am I just imagining her?" he thought to himself. Closing his eyes for a minute, Zell wondered if she'd still be there when he opened his eyes.  
  
Zell slowly opened his eyes and found Aya still standing right before him. Not saying a word, Zell pulled Aya tightly into his arms. "Aya, are you really here?" he said as he lightly rested his chin on the top of her head. "Is this really you?"  
  
"Yes, Zell." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and tears streamed down her face. "It's really me."  
  
They didn't say anything for a long time. They simply held each other close and enjoyed this quiet moment alone.   
  
A while later, Zell took a step back and looked into her teary eyes. "Aya, am I too late to love you?" he asked as he raised her left hand and looked for wedding ring. Realizing that she was not wearing one, Zell looked into her eyes again and listened to what she had to say.  
  
"No, Zell." She said as fresh tears streamed down her face. "You're right on time." She tried to smile.  
  
Zell immediately leaned down and kissed her. He couldn't believe that he was going to be with Aya after all.  
  
"I couldn't go through with the wedding, Zell. As I walked down that aisle, all I could think about was how much I love you. Zell, I'm sorry about earlier for not..."  
  
"It's okay, Aya. It's okay." He said as he gently cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I'm just glad that you're finally here with me."  
  
"I love you so much, Zell." Aya said as she looked into his blue-green eyes.  
  
"I love you, too, Aya." Zell said as they shared a long and very passionate kiss just as the sun was setting in the background.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Open up! I know you're in there!" Zell said as he pounded on the door.  
  
A few seconds later, the door opened. "What the hell do you want, Dincht?!"  
  
Zell punched Rex back inside the room and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"You son of a bitch! I know everything now!" Zell said angrily as he grabbed the collar of Rex's SeeD uniform. "How dare you keep Aya and I apart knowing that we both love each other? You're a sick bastard, you know that?!!"  
  
Just then, Rex punched Zell across the face and pushed him away. "What the hell did you want me to do? Just sit back and watch you take Aya away from me? I love her too, Zell. You're not the only one who's in love with her." he said as he tried to take another swing at Zell.  
  
Zell blocked the punch with his right hand and used the other to punch Rex across the face. Rex fell hard on his back.  
  
"Man, I'd love to beat the living crap out of you right now, but you're not worth getting myself kicked out of Balamb over." Zell said as he clenched his fists. "I don't want to end up like you!"  
  
"What do you mean by that, Dincht?!" Rex said as he sat up and wiped the blood from the cut on his lip.  
  
"Headmaster Cid and the other officials know about what you tried to do to me at Alcauld Plains."  
  
"Let me explain. I was..."  
  
"Cut the crap, Barton!" Zell cut in to say. "Aya told me about it too. She said that she read an email that one of your accomplices sent you talking about what you had planned for me. You're not going to get away with this, Barton. I'm going to make sure of it." Zell said as he began to walk towards the door.  
  
"You sure have gotten tough, Dincht! I guess all those missions and times you spent in the training center actually paid off. Your punches have gotten better since our little punching match at the Summer Ball." Rex said as he stood up.  
  
Zell stopped walking and turned around to face Rex. "I didn't need all that training, Rex. I could have easily beaten your ass if I wanted to. You're lucky Quistis and Aya were there to stop the fight. If they weren't around, your ass would have been mine."  
  
"OOOOOhhhhh! Such tough words, Dincht." Rex said back. "Well, I don't see them here right now, so why don't we continue what we started then, huh?"  
  
"Save your energy, Barton. You'll need it when you pack your things. I didn't come here to beat your ass...even though I would definitely enjoy doing it. I'm here to send you a message: the headmaster wants to have a word with you. So long, Barton." Zell said as he started to leave.  
  
"I guess it was for the best that Aya and I didn't get married after all." Rex said angrily. "That bitch wouldn't stay faithful to me anyway. She'd probably be too busy..."   
  
Before Rex had the chance to finish what he was going to say, Zell punched him so hard across the face that Rex landed a few feet away.  
  
"Don't you EVER talk about Aya like that again!" Zell said as he pulled Rex up and pushed him against the wall. "Aya does not deserve that kind of crap from you! She didn't do anything wrong. You kept her away from me! Don't ever do that again, Barton. Stay away from us." Zell said as he walked out the room and slammed the door.  
  
Rex was kicked out of Balamb the very next day. He was stripped of his rank and was asked never to show up at Balamb Garden again. His friends that were involved in the Alcauld Plains incident were kicked out of Balamb too. No one knows for sure where Rex and his friends ended up since that day.   
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
"Zell, where are you taking me?" Aya asked Zell as she sat on the front passenger seat of the car.  
  
"It's a surprise." Zell said as he continued to drive.  
  
"Can I at least take the blindfold off?"  
  
"No, no you can't." Zell answered. "It will ruin the surprise."  
  
Suddenly, the car stopped and Zell turned to face Aya.  
  
"I'm going to have to leave you for a minute, okay?" Zell said as he kissed her.  
  
"Where are you going, Zell?"  
  
"To set up the surprise. Don't worry I won't take long. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
  
A couple of seconds later, Aya heard the driver side door open then close. As she sat in the car by herself, all she could think about was what was Zell's surprise for her. "What is he doing?" she thought to herself as she heard the trunk of the car open and hear stuff get taken out of it.  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Just give me a couple more minutes, Aya." She heard Zell say.  
  
For the past 3 months, everything had been nothing but perfect between them. Aya and Zell were so happy to finally be together. They spent every single moment in each other's company and always had a great time.  
  
Aya was glad that she listened to her heart that day when she was about to marry Rex. If she didn't, she probably would never experience this happiness that she's feeling with Zell.  
  
Suddenly, her door opened and Zell slowly got her out of the car. "Get up slowly, Aya." He said. "You don't want to bump your head."  
  
As Aya got off the car, she felt sand on her sandals as Zell turned her to face a certain direction and removed the blindfold.  
  
Looking straight ahead at Zell's surprise, tears started to fill her eyes. "Oh Zell, this is so sweet of you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
  
Zell's surprise was a night picnic at Rinaul Coast. When Aya opened her eyes, she saw a campfire, a huge red blanket spread out on the sand, and a picnic basket on top of it.   
  
"I'm glad you like it." Zell said. "I was having a hard time figuring out a romantic thing to do for you."  
  
"You didn't have to do this for me, Zell." She smiled. "Being with you is enough for me."  
  
"I know but I want tonight to be extra special." He said as he hugged her. "Shall we get started, 'm lady?"  
  
"Why certainly, kind sir?" she smiled.  
  
  
MEANWHILE AT BALAMB GARDEN  
  
"Where are those two?" Squall asked Selphie and Irvine.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be here soon, Squall. Zell said that he might be a little late because he has a surprise planned for Aya this evening."  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"Why Squall? Is something wrong?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Let's just say that I have a surprise for Rinoa, too."  
  
  
BACK AT RINAUL COAST  
  
"Shouldn't we be heading back, Zell?" Aya asked as she leaned her back on Zell's chest.  
  
"Why? Don't you like it here?" Zell asked.  
  
"I love it here, Zell, but didn't Squall say that he has an announcement to make tonight, and wants us to be there when he makes it during the fireworks show?" Aya said as she turned around to face him.  
  
Zell just looked at her and smiled. Zell still couldn't believe up to that day that Aya was really there with him. Wearing a long white dress, with her hair hanging loose over her shoulders, and wearing light makeup, Zell couldn't help but be captivated by how beautiful she looked that evening.  
  
"Zell, are you listening to me?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm listening," He smiled. "But you see, Aya, my surprise is not quite done yet."  
  
Looking at his wristwatch and realizing that it was almost nine 'o clock, Zell got up and walked over to their parked car, which was parked on the sand just a few feet away. "I'll be back in a minute." He said just as he kissed her.  
  
Zell turned on the radio and turned the volume up.  
  
"Helloooooo everybody! This is DJ Mark ready to play tonight's love dedications. Well, let's get started, shall we? This first dedication goes out to Aya of Balamb Garden. Your boyfriend, Zell, wants you to know that he loves you very much and that these past 3 months that you two have been together have been nothing but wonderful. He wishes that everything will always be that way between the two of you. Awww, isn't that sweet? Good luck, you two. Well, starting tonight's love songs, here's "This I Promise You."  
  
When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..  
  
"May I have this dance, Aya?" Zell said as he extended his hand out to her.  
  
"With pleasure, Zell." She smiled as she placed her hand over his and she pulled her up to her feet.  
  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
"Zell, thank you for this wonderful evening. It's so perfect." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"It's perfect because you're here with me." Zell said as he tightened his arms around her.  
  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  
  
Zell looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, so the sky was filled with stars and the bright glow of the moon.  
  
"Oh look, a wishing star!" Aya said as one passed them by.  
  
"Make a wish." Zell told her.  
  
"Okay." She smiled. "I wish..." she said as she looked into Zell's eyes, "I wish that we'll always be together."  
  
"I wish that, too." He smiled at her.  
  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..  
  
Zell thought the time was perfect so he took a step back and removed the ring from his pocket. Grabbing Aya's left hand, Zell got down on one knee and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Aya, I don't know where I'll be years from now, but I do know that I want you to be there with me. I couldn't think of anyone else that I want to be with. My heart belongs to only you. If you can promise me forever, I promise that I will spend each moment making you happy. Aya, will you marry me?"  
  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...  
  
Tears filled Aya's eyes. She couldn't believe that Zell was asking her to marry him. Aya was so happy that she was having a hard time getting the word out of her mouth.  
  
Zell watched as Aya began to cry. Fear filled him. "Why isn't she answering?" he thought. "Aya," Zell asked again. "will you marry me?"  
  
And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby  
  
"Of course, my answer is "yes" Zell. Yes, Yes, Yes!" she said happily as Zell placed the engagement ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"You scared me there for a minute." He said. "I thought you were going to say "no."  
  
Aya looked at him. "I could never say "no" to you, Zell. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too. You mean everything to me. I also couldn't think of anyone else other than you that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I only want to be with you." She said as they kissed.  
  
Just close your eyes   
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
"Is that a promise forever?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yes, Zell. It's a promise forever." She said as they kissed again and the fireworks show started over Balamb Garden.  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END OF BOOK ONE ^_^  
  
LOOK OUT FOR BOOK TWO : I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED ME FOREVER O_o  
Oh no!! There's more drama for this couple!! 0_0 


End file.
